The Jungle Movie: TJM
by AmyBubley
Summary: La pelicula de la selva. Arnold y sus compañeros de clase van en busca de Stella y su esposo, padres de Arnold. Este y Helga se dan cuenta de sus sentimientos REALES. Versión Extensa.
1. Chapter 1

The Jungle Movie: La Película de la selva

Un sábado de vacaciones. No había pasado mucho desde el incidente en Industrias Futuro pero parecía que ya todos lo habían olvidado a excepción de dos rubios. Arnold y Helga. Estos dos, en cualquier lugar, pensaban en lo que paso con Voz Ronca y con la declaración de Helga. Obviamente que nadie sabía, siquiera sus mejores amigos que insistían. Arnold trataba de hacerse a la idea de que nada había pasado y de que todo lo que Helga había expresado era la "tención de el momento". Helga por su lado se había arrepentido 20 segundos después de haberle negado todo al cabeza de balón. "Te odio" _*¿Lo único que supe decir?* _

Ese día, el Sr. Simmons los había ha citado a todos los del ex-grupo de 4to a una pequeña reunión en su casa

-Hola niños, pasen. Siéntanse cómodos- Al llegar todos empezó a decir- El director Wartz me ha encomendado una tarea "especial"- Helga rodeo los ojos- Es un concurso de ensayos, quien gane se llevara a su grupo a una excursión a el lugar que decida

Arnold que estaba distraído como siempre puso mucha atención cuando Simmons dijo "el lugar que él decida"

-¿A dónde uno quiera?

- Eso exacto Arnold

-Umh…

- Verán niños, es un ensayo o un poema o un acróstico. Lo que quieran, el chiste es que sea un escrito… Srta. Helga, no dudo que lo gane usted

- ¿Qué? ¿Yo?- dijo Helga sonrojada- está loco Simmons

- Estoy seguro de que usted…

- Profesor Simmons eh… ¿Cuándo se lo entregamos?- interrumpió una chica de rasgos orientales salvando a su mejor amiga

- Pues entes de que terminen las vacaciones Phoebe veras…

En la cabeza de Arnold todo se silencio, solo se le quedo viendo a una rubia de moño rosado recordando una frase que le vino a la mente cuando vio el sonrojo de Helga al hablar de poemas…

"Que otra mujer te acosa de día y de noche y hace altares en los armarios Y ESCRIBE LIBROS Y LIBROS DE POEMAS EN TU HONOR…" *No es cierto, eso no es verdad. Dijimos que eso no era verdad no lo es…*

-¿Arnold?- susurro Gerald a su compañero que no reaccionaba

-¿Q… que?-dijo Arnold reaccionando

-Nada viejo, ¿Por qué veías a Helga?

-¿Y… y… yo? ¡No Gerald!- volvió a susurrar- ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Viejo no soy tonto. Te vi

- No, no es nada y ya cállate- después de varios segundos, Simmons seguía dando su plática y Arnold veía varias veces de reojo a Helga.

- ¿Qué me vez?- expreso Helga con los labios y el ceño fruncido al darse cuenta de que Arnold la miraba continuamente

- No, no nada- marco igualmente

- ¿Quedo claro chicos?

- Si profesor- la mayoría de los niños se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia la puerta de salida o hacia a el Profesor Simmons para resolver sus dudas

- ¿Qué quieres cabezota?- dijo Helga enojada al ver que su amado se acercaba a ella

- Necesito… necesito tu ayuda Helga – dijo sujetándola de la mano y forzándola a regresar hacia enfrente de él.

Gerald y Phoebe vieron que la situación estaba tensa desde lejos y solo pasaron a decir que se iban juntos lo más rápido posible quedando de nuevo solos estos dos en medio de la banqueta

- ¿Qué quieres?- repitió Helga molesta

- Ven- Arnold la llevo a su casa tomándola de la mano, claro con "resistencia" de Helga. Al llegar a la casa de huéspedes ella se digno a no entrar

- Ya estamos aquí Helga entra por favor- más que nada Helga tenía miedo de que la abuela de Arnold la encontrara y se diera cuenta de que ella había estado en la casa de ellos varias veces

- N… no entrare a tu casa. Lo que me quieras decir dímelo de frente

- No puedo, ven. Arnold la tomo delicadamente pero con tal fuerza que ella acepto entrar

- ¡Ya llegue abuelos! Traje una amiga estaremos arriba

- Esta bien hombre pequeño- cuando se escucho que la puerta de arriba se cerró dijo- Chamacos estos, ¿Qué estarán haciendo?

Arriba:

- ¿Qué quieres zopenco? Si es una bobería me la vas a pagar durísimo Arnoldo te lo…

- Calma Helga, te quería pedir un favor solamente

-¿Cuál?- dijo con tono de enojo

- Necesito….

- Habla muchacho no tengo todo el día

- Quiero que me ayudes a ganar el concurso de ensayos

- Ah, era eso- dijo Helga sentándose en la cama de Arnold

- ¿Esperabas otra cosa?- Helga que jugaba con una pequeña pelotita que se encontraba en su bolsillo se puso roja roja roja

- C… claro que No. Es solo que era sencillo decirlo Camarón Con Pelos

- Pues ni tanto como crees

- ¿Por qué yo? ¿Qué te hace pensar que soy una persona que se inclina por la poesía? Es decir yo no…- Antes de que lo viera Arnold la jalo rápidamente apoyándola en la pared con sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica la cual tenía cara de sorpresa más que de enojo o susto

- ¿Qué te…?- trato de quitar las manos de Arnold pero era más fuerte de lo que ella creía- suéltame tonto

- No Helga, estuve dejando que me maltrataras por muchos años ¿No crees que merezco un poco de credibilidad?

- ¿Qué tiene que ver?

- Qué no me quieres escuchar ni creer

- Suéltame que te arrepentirás

- No me importa- Arnold tomo aire y comenzó a hablar- desde hace tiempo que no me has hablado sobe lo de industrias Futuro y creo que te da miedo tocar el tema

- ¿Miedo?- dijo Helga secamente

- Si, miedo a que te rechace- Helga junto todas sus fuerzas al llegar al punto de tirar a Arnold con sus piernas y ponerse encima de él tomándole de una manera en que no podía moverse

- Mira niño de pre-kínder ya me tienes harte…

- Helga… me lastimas

- Te voy a perdonar pero no por miedo a que me rechaces. Si no para mostrarte que si puedo hacerlo, hacerlo todo. Estúpido.- Helga soltó a Arnold y lo levanto de un jalón

Helga salió muy enojada del lugar

- Maldita sea. Es un inútil- susurraba para ella misma todos esos sentimientos tirando a quien se pusiese en su camino

Entro a su casa de mala gana y subió sin decir una palabra ni notar la presencia de Olga que se hallaba de visita nuevamente ahí.

Al llegar a su habitación tomo su diario y empezó a escribir:

"_Me siento a escribir lo primero que se me venga en mente_

_Y en lo primero en que pienso es en tu recuerdo._

_Tú linda cara, tus ojos alegres_

_Y tu sonrisa llenó mi vida de felicidad._

_Fuiste como un bello amanecer, una tierna ilusión,_

_Un fugaz sueño de amor._

_Que poco tiempo tuve para mirar tus ojos, pero lo suficiente para alojarlos en mi mente y en mi corazón._

_Y es que conocerte a ti y no quererte es como mirar el sol_

_Y vivir en la oscuridad._

_Sabes... es difícil comprender que no era el momento o que no eras para mí, pero me consuelan los maravillosos instantes que el tiempo me permitió a tu lado y le doy gracias a Dios por conocerte_

_Y a la vida por darme la oportunidad de amar._

_Perdona si he querido llenar de ti el vacio de mi corazón. Pero desde que te conocí tú has vuelto a encender la llama que habías estado apagada por mucho tiempo._

_Hoy quisiera fundir mi alma con la tuya, convertirnos en uno solo y aunque no estés a mi lado nunca más y a pesar de todo el dolor que siento y de que nunca me quisiste..._

_Siempre, siempre te recordaré como mi más bella ilusión.__"_

…


	2. Chapter 2

_The Jungle Movie: TJM_

_**En el capitulo anterior no aclare varios puntos:**_

_**Arnold es un personaje de **__**Craig Bartlett**__**. Todo lo que en el texto esta son cosas que El dijo en varias de sus entrevistas. Salvo a personajes externos son parte de mi imaginación. Los * son símbolos para identificar cosas que no se sabe comúnmente. Trate de hacer cosas diferentes así que por favor disfrútenlo**_

_**Atte.: Una amiga, lectora, escritora y consejera Adry Pataki **_

En la casa de Arnold:  
>-Soy un tonto. Soy un tonto. ¿Cómo pude tomarla de esa manera? Ahora nunca ganare ese concurso.- Dijo Arnold tomando su cara entre sus manos apoyándose en sus rodillas, sentado en su cama<p>

-¿Estás bien hombre pequeño?

- No abuelo. Hice una estupidez

- Arnold Arnold Arnold… ¿Qué hiciste hombrecito?

- No… no hable de la mejor manera con Helga

-¿Tu amiguita que vino hoy?

- Si abuelo ¿Cómo le pido disculpas?

- Dale una carta

-… - Arnold pensó por que había resultado el problema y se dio cuenta que esa era la misma causa de la pelea- por la situación no creo que sea lo más apropiado

- Arnold. Piensa porque paso todo, se lo puedes contar a este viejo

- Y a esta vieja Kimba- se escucho del otro lado de la puerta del armario

- Puky sal de aquí- La abuela de Arnold salió vestida de militar pintada con una raya negra en cada cachete

- Déjala abuelo. Debió de haber visto todo

- Arnold. Como mi deber de comandante debo de siempre vigilar a quien te rodea- dijo guiñándole un ojo al rubio. El solo sonrió

- Pues abuelo. En la escuela hay un concurso y pues…- Arnold empezó a contar todo a su abuelo, claro, omitiendo lo de Industrias Futuro. Cuando hubo terminado todo se quedo en silencio, Phil lo pensaba y meditaba todo

- Chaparrito, tu amiga tiene un cierto carácter especial que no puedes comparar. Fue culpa tuya que se haya enojado y no es por decirlo de mala manera pero debiste tratarla mejor. Después de todo a ella tu le gus…

- ¡Phil!- grito Suzie al ver que casi decía lo que no debía de decir- Arnold, querido, lo que tu abuelo quiso decir es que no deberías tratar así a tu amiga.- dijo poniéndose de cuclillas Después de todo ella te estima mucho… supongo

- Gracias Suzie… ¿Qué hacías escuchando?

-Ha… solo veía si estaban para ver si querían comer con nosotros. Oscar, bueno mande a Oscar a comprar algo para comer ¿Nos acompañan?

- Claro querida campesina

- Hay abuela nunca cambias verdad- respondió Suzie levantándose de la posición en la que se encontraba

Todos bajaron y comieron augustamente. Oskar, el Sr. Hyunn, Suzie, Phil, Gertie y los demás inquilinos comieron a un lado de Arnold quien se mantenía pensativo ignorando el mundo, emitiendo pequeñas risas cada un lapso de tiempo para que no pensaran que no ponía atención.

Arnold, esa misma noche, escribió una carta pequeña a Helga donde solo expresaba disculpas. En la madrugada se vistió y fue a dejar la carta a su buzón con la esperanza de que no la rechazara. Después de dejarla se fue.

Esa misma mañana Helga se levanta de mala manera al escuchar los gritos de su hermana Olga entusiasmada por lo que había encontrado en el buzón

Todos los Patakis se pusieron su bata y salieron a ver qué era lo que ponía a Olga tan histérica

- ¡Olga! Que te sucede cabeza hueca. Estaba soñando con… estaba dormida- dijo medio adormilada y un poco enojada tallándose los ojos

- Olga ¿Qué pasa hija?

- Nada mamá- dijo poniendo la carta tras su espalda- solo que creí a ver visto una… mariposa Parantica Aspasia que vive en las enredaderas de Singapur

- Menos mal Olga. Ahora regresa a la casa. No te vaya a pasar algo- dijo el gran Bob Pataki preocupado por su hija mayor. Razón por lo cual Helga rodeo los ojos. Cuando todos entraron Helga pudo notar la carta y jalo a su hermana un poco brusco

- ¿Qué traes ahí?- dijo un poco curiosa pero mandona

- Espera, ven.- Olga llevo de la mano a su hermana hasta su habitación cerrando la puerta y sacando de su espalda la carta ya abierta

- ¿Qué es eso? Enséñamelo- dijo un poco mandona

- Es una carta que te envió…- leyó el nombre- Arnold… ¿Shortman?

- ¡¿Qué? _-*¿Así se apellida?*_- ¿Y la viste?- grito enojada

- No me resistí- dijo Olga mordiéndose el labio inferior y con postura inocente

- Olga Olga, eres imposible- le arrebato la carta y la empezó a leer en su mente

-¡Léela en voz alta!

- ¡Olga!... u. u está bien- suspiro y empezó a leer

- Ok

- _"Querida Helga…"_ ¿Querida?

- ¡Continua!

- Ok ok. _"… Esta carta es para corregir mi mal comportamiento esta tarde y no sé cómo expresar que lo siento. Eres única Helga. No pido que me ayudes pero sí que me perdones. No sé qué haría si no me perdonaras. Mi egoísmo te lastimo, lo siento"_ ¿Qué? _"Gracias por existir Helga. Te quiero mucho. Atte.: Arnold PD: ¿Por qué eres tan fuerte? Por eso y mucho más te admiro. Repito Helga… Te quiero mucho. Llega el punto que hasta creo que tú me…"_- Helga dejo a un lado la carta y suspiro siguió leyendo- _"… tu me haces suspirar"_

- Hermanita… ¿?

- Olga. De esto no vayas a decir nada – dijo amenazándola con la Gran Betsy

- Calma, calma no diré nada

- Mmh… mas te vale

Esa mañana Helga no hablo casi para nada, solo para corregir varias veces a su padre por su nombre o para despertar a su madre cuando se iba sobre el café. Subió corriendo a su alcoba y tomo una hoja en blanco y empezó a escribir

Tiro más de 10 hojas al bote de basura hasta que tuvo una idea enorme. Puso un video en su televisión de K-pop* de unos cantantes que a ella le gustaban mucho. Busco una en especial _"Jikan yo tomare"_ de "Azu feat. Seamo" y empezó a escuchar. Era música Japonesa y saco una caja debajo de su cama. Encontró una hoja con la traducción que ella había escuchado y traducido unos pocos años después. La escribió de nuevo en una hoja blanca y lo firmo con el nombre de Arnold Shortman.

Al día siguiente. Luego luego de ponerse el moño rosa en la cabeza salió con el sobre en la mano a casa de él señor Simmons y metió el sobre en el buzón. Alguien se asomo por una ventana. Cuando Helga dio media vuelta metiendo las manos a los bolsillos alguien la llamo

- Jovencita- Helga dio media vuelta si detenerse

- ¿Quién es usted…? ¡Auch!- Helga cayó por una roca que piso a mitad de la calle. El resplandecer del sol apenas si se veía tras la colina y ella vio la silueta que salió de la casa del señor Simmons- ¿Señor Simmons?

- No, yo vivo con el- dijo el hombre que sacaba el correo del buzón. Era un hombre atractivo con el cabello negro y con un poco de barbaba. Traía pijama y una bata color azul claro - ¿Quién eres muchachita?

- ¿Yo?- el hombre la vio con una ceja curva – Helga- dijo levantándose- Helga G. Pa…

-¿Pataki?

- Si…- respondió limpiándose con sus manos- Aguarde ¿Cómo lo sabe?

- Eres famosa en esta casa querida- dijo bebiendo de su café

- ¿Perdón?

- Si, Simmons se la pasa hablando de ti todo el día… bueno más bien de tus escritos

- ¿Ah sí? No… no lo sabía

- ¿Qué…- sorbió un poco de su café- es esto? – Dijo este hombre con la carta de ella en las manos- ¿Arnold – tiro una mini-gota de café en el apellido de Arnold- sh… que?

- Shortman- dijo enojada

- Mmh… ¿no es la que tu acabas de poner justo aquí adentro?- Helga, que ya se había acercado un poco a este hombre, le arrebato el sobre

- ¿Esta el señor Simmons?

- Pasa querida- dijo suave el hombre

- o… ok- trago saliva y entro a la oscuridad de la casa

_* K- pop: Abreviatura en ingles de Korean pop. Normalmente __Opening__ y __Ending__ de Animes_


	3. Chapter 3

**The Jungle Movie: TJM **

Helga entro poco a poco a la casa y encontró al señor Simmons saliendo del baño

- Robert, te busca una niña. Helga- Simmons parpadeo un par de veces al identificar la silueta de Helga entrando por la puerta- Hola Helga, ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Pues es que yo… la verdad

- Vino a dejar una carta, sobre los ensayos Robert- interrumpió Peter el cual ya estaba aburrido con el periódico en la mano

- S… si

- Oh, Helga déjame leerlo- dijo Robert estirando la mano para coger el sobre. Helga movió la mano

- Sr. Simmons…- tomo aire y se dispuso a contarle todo a el profesor pero reacciono y supuso que podían expulsarlos por trampa- no… no lo firme a mi nombre; no es mío. Vine a dejar el de Arnold que lo olvido en mi casa

- ¿A si? Helga… ¿Puedo ver?

- S… si- dijo apenada dándole la carta a Simmons. Este abrió la carta muy cuidadosa mente y la leyó, luego vio a Helga de reojo y concluyo.- Helga, no soy tonto

- ¿Qué?- dijo Helga desviando la mirada jugando con sus pulgares

- Esta es tu letra niña lista- Peter solo emitió una pequeña risa por lo cual Helga lo vio con una mirada amenazadora y los puños cerrados- Esta bien Helga, no diré nada pero déjame decirte que Arnold lo debe de saber

- Ja, claro que lo sabe- respondió algo nerviosa.

- Esta bien, la enviare al concurso pero no te preocupes seguro y este va a ganar. Es un tanto "Especial"

- Claro. Bueno me voy Sr Simmons. Nos vemos… - dijo dirigiéndose a Peter

- Peter, Helga, Pe- ter

- No soy tonta- dijo enojada

-nos vemos Helga- interrumpió Simmons

- Adiós – Helga dio un pequeño zapatazo en el suelo y se dirigió a la puerta. Después de unos segundos su silueta desapareció

- ¿Arnold es el niño que le gusta cierto?

- Si Peter, esta loquita por el- Simmons se sentó en su sillón café y tomo una taza de café que había encima de la mesa de centro


	4. Chapter 4

**The Jungle Movie: TJM**

- ¿Bueno? – dijo Arnold tomando la llamada

_- Arnold, hola_

- ¿Quien habla?

_- El Sr Simmons_

- Buenos días señor Simmons- dijo Arnold con respeto

- _Necesito saber algo Arnold_

- Lo que necesite Sr Simmons

_- ¿Te inscribiste al concurso de Poemas o ensayos?_

- N… no- dijo con cierta melancolía el chico rubio

_- Mmh... Bien gracias_

- Si señor, hasta luego

_- Adiós Arnold _

Cuando hubo colgado Arnold se recostó es su cama y cerró los ojos. Vio algo que parecía ser la silueta de una chica

- ¿Helga?0

- Pequeño tonto, soy yo, Ruth

- ¿Qué Ruth?- cuando vio la cara de Ruth Arnold dio varios pasos atrás y cayó en un charco. Se oyeron varias risas de niña tonta

- ¿Lila? – La que era Ruth se transformo a Lila con sus 2 pequeñas trenzas y su vestidito verde claro

- Arnold, ¿Te gusto?- el corazón de Arnold empezó a ir cada vez más rápido y rápido

- No… no lo sé- en la vida real no podía abrir los ojos y daba vueltas en la cama muy rápido hasta que sintió que ahogaba y se levanto tan rápido que cayó al suelo- ¡Auch! – Vio para arriba y pensó ver una silueta- ¡Helga!- Vio que estaba en su casa, en su cuarto y se levanto de donde había caído- ¿Helga? ¿Por qué rayos grite eso?- se sobo la cabeza

- Arnold- el muchacho dio un salto y se levanto

- ¿Q… que?

-¿Estás bien?

- Si abuelo- dijo aliviado

- ¿No vas a cenar?- grito su abuelo por las escaleras

- No gracias

- ¡Sí!, Mas para mi pequeñín

- ¡sí!... lo que sea- dijo en voz baja y se volvió a recostar

Todos estaban entusiasmados por el concurso. Poco a poco fueron entrando más y más correos al buzón del Sr. Simmons. Rhonda lo hacía por diversión. Curly para invitar a Rhonda a una cena romántica en un barco. Harold por que no tenía nada que hacer. Sheena quería ir a la selva por los insectos, Phoebe para ganar en todo y Gerald para probar a su novia que no era la única inteligente

El primer día de clases Arnold se levanto sin presuras, no había nada importante más que ver a Helga y no sabía porque eso le entusiasmaba

- Hola abuelos- dijo Arnold con tono soñoliento

- Arnold ¿Cómo amaneciste…?

- Bien abuelo. Gracias

- Arnold ¿Puedes revisar el correo?

- claro abuelo- Arnold salió de su casa y encontró al cartero

- Hola Arnold. Traigo un paquete para ti

- A… ¿A si?- dijo Arnold un poco extrañado

- sí, me harías el favor de firmar aquí

- Claro- Arnold tomo la pluma y puso _Arnold Shortman_ – Listo

- Ok… ¿Shortman? Vaya apellido, ¿Eh?

- Si, todos dicen eso- dijo con un grande suspiro – gracias

- De nada- el cartero se retiro silbando una canción un poco conocida

- ¡Abuelo! ¿Esperaban algún paquete?- La abuela tecleo a su pequeño nieto quitándole el paquete y amenazando este con una espátula

- Alto engendro de la mafia

- Abuela…

-¡Puky! Deja que Arnold abra su paquete. Lo siento pequeñito, hay veces que tu abuela exagera, abre tu paquete

- gracias- Cuando Arnold vio el contenido de la caja se quedo pasmado y cayó de rodillas- ¿Qué… que…?

- ¡Una bomba!

- NO abuela, es un trofeo, el trofeo de ensayos- "_Arnold saco la forma y empezó a leer- Por el mejor poema escrito desde que la señorita Olga Pataki gano el concurso se le otorga este trofeo y el honor de poder viajar con su clase a donde usted quiera. Concurso de Poesía y Ensayos"_- No lo puedo creer

Arnold salió corriendo de su casa para llegar a la escuela derrapando con el paquete en su mochila

- ¡Helga!- grito Arnold que vio a Helga desde lejos

- ¿Ahora qué quie…?- Antes de que se diera cuenta la jalo del brazo hasta el aula vacía- ¿Qué te sucede menso?

- ¡Gracias! ¡Eres mi salvación!- Arnold dio un gran abrazo a Helga, quien relajo su cuerpo pero luego se dio su típica cachetada y lo empujo

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tener una cabeza tan grande te hizo perder el conocimiento?

- Helga no puedo enojarme contigo en este momento- Arnold insistió y la volvió a abrazar, encerrando los brazos de la chica impidiendo que esta lo separara ella solo se resigno0

- Si si muchacho pero ¿De qué rayos hablas?

- De la poesía Helga

- ¿Co… como su… supiste que fui yo?- dijo nerviosa. Arnold la soltó y le mostro que dentro del paquete estaba una copia del poema original

- es tu letra Helga

- ¿Por qué todos dicen eso? ¿Sabías que hay un 50% de probabilidades que haya una niña en el salón que escriba igual que yo?- dijo señalándolo con el dedo índice de la mano derecha y poniéndose la izquierda en la cadera

- ¿No fuiste tú?- dijo Arnold bromeando

- ¡Claro que fui yo cabezota!- Helga se tapo la boca un poco asustada. La campana sonó y Arnold solo veía a Helga con cara de satisfacción- ¡Deja de verme!

- Perdón- dijo Arnold un poco nervioso por lo que había pensado cuando había visto a Helga *Yo no soy así, Yo no soy así, Cálmate Arnold, cálmate*

Todos entraron al salón y se sentaron en sus lugares cuando vieron que el señor Simmons entraba a su salón.

Niños, debo anunciar quien es el ganador del concurso

- Obvio que con mi ingenio lo gane yo- dijo Rhonda muy creída

- Gane yo por la inspiración que tengo en mi amor…- dijo Curly

-¡Aléjate raro!- grito Rhonda

- Bien bien todos atención…

- De seguro gane viejo- decía Gerald a Arnold

- Ya gane Helga ya gane- exclamaba Phoebe

- Arnold

- ¿¡QUÉ! – Exclamo todo el grupo- ¿pero como…?

Los dos rubios estaban muy apenados. Arnold por que no tenía tanto potencial artístico y más Helga, por saber que si lo tenía

- Arnold ¿Te importaría leernos tu poema?- dijo el Sr. Simmons guiñándole un ojo a los rubios. A los dos.

-S… si- respondió tomando la copia que venía en el paquete en su mano. Se aclaro la garganta un poco y paso enfrente- este… dice así:

"_Mi voz se desvanece sin razón_

_Miro las manecillas del reloj_

_El tiempo que pasamos tú y yo ya se termino_

_Tus manos no me quieren dejar ir_

_El tren de las 5:00 está a punto de partir_

_Tu amabilidad y tu ingenuidad me hicieron feliz_

_Y si pudiera despertar de mi cuento de hadas_

_Podría tener mi final feliz_

_Cada día cada anochecer cada vez que estas lejos de mi_

_No puedo hacer más que pensar que eres todo para mí_

_Tantas veces le he pedido a Dios me conceda un único favor_

_Que detenga el tiempo de esta habitación_

_Cuando estemos solos tú y yo_

_Te siento con mis latidos_

_Ojala y algún día tú estés junto a mí_

_Te quiero con mi amor_

_Con toda mi ilusión_

_Yo estoy hasta el final por ti mi amor_

_Y yo estaré aquí...__"_

Cuando mas leía Arnold el poema Helga se ponía más nerviosa y el la volteaba a ver cada vez mas. Este, al terminar, se quedo sorprendido por cuan redacción y hermosura en el escrito había aplicado Helga para el concurso

- ¡Wow viejo esta hermoso!- grito Gerald con la voz quebrantada

- ya… ¡ya sé porque ganaste!- dijo Rhonda cayendo en llanto

- Arnold, por favor ve con el director para enseñarle el paquete que te dejaron – dijo el señor Simmons sonriendo de orgullo por Helga- y Helga dirígete con la secretaria que te tiene algo

- ¿Yo?

- No tu no, la otra Helga ¡Dah! Claro que tu loca- dijo Gerald al ver la cara sorprendida de su compañera

- Mira cabello de estropajo mas te vale que…

-Ejem… - interrumpió Simmons

- ok ok…- cuando paso a un lado de Phoebe le susurro algo- controla a tu novio querida. El poema lo hice yo- guiño el ojo y salió del aula. Phoebe se tapo la boca con cara de sorpresa y sonrió al ver que Helga al fin había logrado su cometido: La amistad de Arnold

_**Nota de la Autora:**_

_**Pido disculpas por el capitulo anterior extremadamente corto. Fue un problema de edición y se corto en 2 partes, esta y la anterior. Gracias por sus comentarios espero les interese esta historia. Saludos desde este monitor **_

_**Atte.: Una amiga, compañera, consejera, lectora, escritora y de mas… Adry Pataki**_

_**PD: Todos los poemas son creación mía, no los roben ni los hagan propios **_


	5. Chapter 5

The Jungle Movie: TJM

- ¡Hey! Tú, el de la cabezota- Arnold reacciono y al ver a Helga le sonrió-

- ¿Por qué me ayudaste Helga?- dijo vejando la velocidad para que Helga lo alcanzara

- Yo no te ayude- respondió nerviosa acelerando el paso. Arnold la jalo del brazo

- Helga…- la miro con cara de "Eso no es cierto" alzando una ceja y alargando la ultima vocal

- Arnoldo cabeza de ton- to, ya déjame- zafo su brazo de la mano de Arnold

- Helga dime, no diré nada

- Esta… ¿No me crees que soy impresionante?- Arnold recordó otra frase que ella dijo en Industrias Futuro

"Hiciste algo impresionante por una persona a la que dices odiar

Soy UNA PERSONA IMPRECIONANTE cabeza de balón"

- … no

- Oye, mira. No te incumbe por que lo haya o no hecho, solo se feliz porque paso ¿ok?

- Ok… ¿Cómo en industrias futuro?- Helga sintió que todo el cuerpo le temblaba ni siquiera pudo dar media vuelta

- Cá… cállate y ve con el director.- Helga se dirigió con la secretaria la cual la llevo, también, a la oficina del director- Wo wo wo, No entrare ahí.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque ahí esta…. Off está bien- concluyo enojada. Entro cuidadosa mente obligando a la secretaria a irse- si entrare, fuera fuera

- oh… es… está bien- La señorita se fue y Helga escucho por el picaporte

-… Señor Wartz, yo no hice el poema… - Helga entro muy rápido que ni Arnold pudo acabar la frase

- Lo que quiere de… decir es que No lo hizo solo, aja, era eso. ¿Verdad Arnold?- Helga le dio un codazo a el rubio junto a ella

- sí, claro- sobándose el brazo contesto mirando raro a su compañera

- Bueno, ¿Quién le ayudo?

- Pues la verdad…

- Ella

-¿Helga?- El señor Wartz estaba impresionado ya que Helga siempre había sido una niña problema. El teléfono de la oficina sonó rompiendo el silencio de la habitación y el director contesto, cuando colgó dijo: – Bien, los dejo un momento. Debo de resolver algo- y así quedaron solos en la dirección Helga y Arnold

- Me voy cabezota

- Aguarda- Helga volteo con cara de aburrimiento

-¿Qué?

- Tú eres la creadora del Poema, decide a dónde iremos

- Mira niño- comenzó Helga- te hice un favor, tomémoslo así, dejémoslo así ¿Ok?

- No diré yo a donde ir. Dímelo tú

- Bien bien. Iremos a La Selva de San Lorenzo ¿Ok?

- ¿Qué?

- Ya oíste, así que empaca tus cosas y prepárate- Antes de que esta saliera de ahí Arnold dijo algo que le cambio el día

- Eres impresionante y maravillosa Helga ¿Te lo habían dicho?- Helga separo su blusa del cuello y trago saliva. Volteo con cara de enojada y con las piernas un poco abiertas con los puños en la cadera

- No lo repitas o te arrepentirás

- Pues vete acostumbrando- con eso el que salió de la escena fue Arnold dejando a Helga perpleja y feliz escondiéndose en un rincón sacando su relicario de él pecho

- Oh maravilla de mil soles, gran tormenta de desierto. ¿Por qué no has de amarme? ¿Por qué me pones en lo más alto de la colina y luego me dejas caer como ave que sale del nido? Eres mi vivir y respirar. Oh amado mío resígnate, hoy por lo menos, resígnate a que la que te ama soy yo…- cambio de tono dulce y divertido a uno fuerte y juicioso- ¡y no Li-la!

En su espalda se escucho un ruido un

- *Wheeze* * Wheeze*

- Cállate 'Brainy'** –** yle dio su típico golpe entre los ojos y la nariz

Nota de la Autora:

Este capítulo es relativamente pequeño pero es interesante. Si leen esto verán que esta historia va a ser enorme por ser la película va a tener como máximo 25 capítulos pero bueno, ojala y les guste. PurpleMonst gracias por tus comentarios. Nos vemos

Atte.: Una lectora escritora y bla bla bla ^^ Con Amor Yo… Adry Pataki


	6. Chapter 6

**The Jungle Movie: TJM**

Ese mismo día el señor Simmons escribió a computadora todos los permisos, los sello y los entrego a todos los de 5to grado mientras estos tuvieron el día libre

- Tomen chicos, asegúrense que se los firmen

- "Querido padre de familia…"- Empezó Helga en tono de burla al salir del salón- por Dios "… se le informa que va a haber una excursión hacia América del Sur, una Selva llamada San Lorenzo. Se necesita de su aprobación y de su firma para que lo dejen participar en esta expedición

Gracias por la atención prestada: El comité de la PS 118 Y su servidor el Sr. Simmons"

Toda la clase empezó a reír por la forma en que Helga había leído el recado

- ¡Bah! Simmons, ¿usted cree que nos firmaran esto?

- Deben de Helga

- Bien bien…- todos salieron al receso y Helga se junto con Phoebe para ir a la misma mesa que ella pero hallo que esta estaba con su novio Gerald- Oh genial- cuando dio media vuelta vio que chocaba con Arnold- ¡Ah!…

-Auch

- Fíjate, ¿Qué querías? Eres un acosador ¿Lo sabías?

- Es la primera vez que me lo dicen- respondió Arnold alzando los hombros

- Fíjate por donde caminas Camarón con Pelos

- Aja…- Arnold la ignoro con una sonrisa en el rostro _"Que se trae este chiflado"_

Cuando hubo terminado la escuela Helga se dirigió rápidamente a su casa y vio a su madre dormida en la cocina, como siempre. A su padre en el sillón, también dormido con una cerveza en la mano. _"Bien solo quedas tu fresita" _Helga se dirigió a Olga y le dio el papel sin decir palabra. Olga se encontraba organizando las facturas de su padre y las deudas de su madre con unas pequeñas gafas rosadas y sus auriculares. Ella empezó a leer y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro

- ¡Hermanita Bebé!- Con eso basto para despertar a los padres de las rubias y para enojar a Helga

- ¡Te lo di para no despertarlos!

- Lo siento- dijo tapándose la boca con una mano y expresión de preocupación. Helga solo rodeo los ojos "Falsa"- Yo quiero ir

- ¿Qué?- grito Helga en una rabieta incomparable

- ¿A dónde iras Olga querida?- Su madre aun soñolienta pregunto preocupándose por su hija mayor

- A Helga la invitaron a una excursión para ir a Las Selvas De San Lorenzo y yo quiero ir

- Helga, Olga ira contigo

- ¿Qué?- repitió- No… no se puede están contados los boletos- mintió

- Apuesto que ese Sr. Simón dejara que mi hija vaya

- Pero…

- Ira y punto Helga, no dejare que vayas sola. Puede ser peligroso

- De hacho no es peligroso padre- argumento Olga

- ¿Quieres ir?

- Si

-Entonces guarde silencio hija – Helga rodeo los ojos y subió corriendo a su cuarto. Tomo el teléfono con una mano y con la otra ponía llave a la puerta

- ¿Pho… pho… Phoebe?- dijo Helga con la voz quebrantada

- ¿Helga? ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto las pelinegra asustada por su amiga

- Olga, Olga, Olga. Eso pasa

- Helga, Olga quiere lo mejor para ti, solo eso

- No, mis padres la prefieren y tú has visto, ellos me odian. La prefieren aunque me postule para presidente la aman mas a ella- Berreo Helga rompiendo en llanto

- ¡Helga! ¿Es-es-estas llo-llorando?- Phoebe tartamudeaba temiendo un grito de Helga poniendo su orgullo ante todo

- Aja- dijo limpiándose la nariz y alargando esta ultima vocal

- Voy para allá, aguarda.- Phoebe colgó y llamo de nuevo- ¿Arnold?

- ¿Phoebe? ¿Qué paso?

- Necesito que me hagas un favor… bueno más bien uno a Helga

- ¿Qué le paso a Helga?- pregunto asustado

- Sus padres, eso le paso

- Mmh…

- ¿La… la podrías llamar y animarla?

- ¿Yo? ¿Pe… pero porque yo?

- No Gerald… claro que tu Arnold. Ella te ayudo con el poema… por favor

- Este bien Phoebe, lo intentare- _"Claro que lo hare, no soy tonto. La verdad me da pena admitirlo pero me muero de ganas Phoebe"_ Pensó Arnold

- Bien gracias Adiós- se oyó que del otro lado de la bocina colgó ella y Arnold no lo pensó dos veces antes de llamar a Helga

- ¿Helga?

- ¿Qué? ¿Arnold qué haces? ¿Qué… que quieres?

- Preguntarte… este- "¿Porque me pongo tan nervioso?" Se volvió a escuchar los quejidos de Helga por el teléfono - ¿Qué tienes?

- Nada, nos vemos mañana- antes de que colgara se escucho decir algo a Helga

- Espera

- ¿Qué quieres?- grito con la voz quebrantada Helga

- Bonita noche, sueña bonito- luego colgó

-¡Lo hace adrede para que el cuelgue primero!- lloro mas

Helga espero a Phoebe la cual no tardo en entrar y correr al cuarto de Helga **"Helga soy yo". **Al oír Helga la voz de Phoebe abrió rápidamente, la jalo dentro de la habitación y cerró de nuevo. Esta solo lloro en el hombro de su amiga, la cual comprendía que ella tenía muchas cosas encima y que nunca se había descargado de esa pesa. Ella acaricio su cabello un poco quitándole el moño para hacerle un cariño en el cabello. Helga solo lloro

Este capítulo refleja cómo es que toda niña, más bien, toda persona tiene que desahogar en algún momento toda su ira en llanto. No todos somos de piedra. A Helga no le importo tanto su hermana en ese momento si no más bien todo lo que le había pasado en los últimos 10 años

Atte.: Yo: Adry Pataki


	7. Chapter 7

**The Jungle Movie: TJM**

La semana paso rápido. Y después de una semana todos los niños de 5º grado estaban en la PS 118 a las 5:50 para partir a San Lorenzo entre ellos el Sr. Simmons, el Director Wartz, Timberly la cual insistió en ir, claro para no ir a clases y Olga Pataki, la cual tuvo que ir aun Helga haya implorado a Zeus que no lo hiciera. Cada quien llevaba su maleta, unos muchas maletas como Rhonda, otros como Arnold que casi ni maletas llevaba

- Vamos niños suban al camión que nos llevara a ese lugar "Especial"- Helga rodeo los ojos y subió al camión seguida por todos los demás que ya habían dejado sus maletas atrás.- Bien irán así. Eugene, Phoebe, Gerald en un asiento. Bryan, Helga - _*Puf genial*_- Arnold en otro- _*Si genial* _pensaba Helga mientras el profesor Simmons le quiñaba el ojo. Ella se hizo la desentendida pero lo acepto sin más ni más- Harold, Rhonda, Curly en otra

- ¿Qué? Perdóneme pero discúlpeme Simmons, yo con ellos no me siento.

- ¿Rhonda, te quieres sentar conmigo y con Lila?- Pregunto Olga feliz

- ¡Al fin! Alguien bueno para sentarse- se quejo Rhonda sentándose con ellas

- Bien, Stinky, Suplanta a Rhonda por favor- Stinky asintió- Mmh… Phoebe, Gerald y Lorenzo por haya- estos tres se dirigieron a su lugar riendo y con Lorenzo burlándose de los dos tortolos- Mmh… Nadine, Sheena y Sid acá

- hay no con niñas no…

- Lero lero, Sid se sienta con las niñas- burlo Harold

- Bien, Sid, cámbiate con Harold. Harold hazme favor de sentarte en este asiento

-¡No!

- Maestro si no le molesta yo me sentare con las niñas y Harold puede sentarse con usted y el señor Wartz – comento Timberly

- Bien Timberly, eres muy lista

- gracias- esta corrió con las chicas

Todos se acomodaron y se marcharon en el camión hacia el aeropuerto el cual si se encontraba lejos de donde se hallaban.

- ¡Aw! ¡Qué weba!- se quejo Helga

- No comas ansias Helga- dijo Arnold controlándola quitándose un auricular y poniéndoselo a ella- escucha… - después de unos segundos escuchando se quedo en una posición relajando los brazos y hombros

- No sabía que te gustabaNatKingCole___**- **_Arnold se sorprendió al ver que ella sabía de eso. Ella__lo vio en su mirada - Natalie ColeUnforgettable Dueto con NatKingCole ¿cierto?

- Si- el también relajo los hombros con un audífono del lado derecho, donde tenía a Helga _*Sabes Helga, cuando estas así me gustas gustas…* __*No no no* __*Te vez linda así* __*No no tampoco*_Helga, ya soñolienta, leía sus pensamientos y solo lo observaba de reojo cuando no resistió mas y le tomo la mano

- Encontraremos a tus padres, no te preocupes- Arnold vio esos ojos azules que ponían loco a cualquiera y Helga, diciendo esto, sonrió y soltó su cuerpo cayendo en un sueño profundo con la mano de Arnold tomada de la suya

_*¿Qué se supone que haga ahora? Con eso me matas Helga, ¿porque lo haces? Te quiero tanto cuando eres así de frágil*_ Arnold vio esos labios rojos que algún día le robaron un beso y varias veces. _*¿Qué hago? Quiero besarla pero y si ella no quiere, no lo sé, se ve hermosa*_ Helga se dio cuenta y cuando Arnold se había acercado lo suficiente se giro más hacia él y se recostó en su brazo _*Genial*_ Se dio un golpe con la otra mano en la frente. _*¿Por qué lo hice? Estoy loca o que, el me iba a besar que tonta… aunque pensándolo bien Bryan se hubiera despertado y nos hubiera visto… Aw huele tan bien. :3*-_Pensó Helga_- *Helga Helga Helga que vamos hacer contigo*_ Y pensando en esto el también durmió

**Nota de la autora:**

… **Corto pero hermoso **


	8. Chapter 8

**The Jungle Movie: TJM**

Al llegar al aeropuerto Helga ya estaba despierta pero seguía recostada a un lado de Arnold, el cual estaba profundamente dormido

- Arnold- le hablo Helga a el chico que sujetaba su mano- Arnold- insistió- Arnold despierta- sacudió un poco al chico de los hombros para que reaccionara

- ¿Qué?- este pestaño un par de veces al ver la mano de Helga tomada de la suya y los ojos de ella sobre el viéndolo desconcertada – Este…- _*se sonrojo, se sonrojo*_ pensó Helga al ver el color en las mejillas de Arnold y como encogía los hombros bajando la mirada

- Calma- ella lo soltó y en el fondo eso le dolió a Arnold un poco- no te preocupes, ya llegamos - Arnold alzo la mirada e intento hacer una sonrisa

- Todos tomen sus maletas, subiremos al avión en 40 minutos, aprovechen y vayan a la cafetería por algo de comer. Nos vemos en las sillas de allá en 30 minutos – Todos asintieron y corrieron a tomar sus maletas para marcharse a desayunar

- Umh… tengo mucha hambre – Se quejo Harold

- Ya comerás gordito, ahora toma tus maletas y vete que tu mochila atasca la mía- reclamo Helga al oír el comentario de su compañero

- Esta bien… enojona- susurro a sus amigos los cuales rieron en bajo

- ¿Qué?- pregunto Helga aunque ella sabía perfectamente lo que habían dicho

- Nada Helga, ya vámonos- interrumpió Phoebe

- Bien bien- las dos niñas se dirigieron a un establecimiento, una cafetería- Hay Phoebe, es tan tonto ese cabeza de…- Helga los vio caminar a Arnold y a Gerald hacia la misma cafetería y callo un momento- ese mantecado

- Bueno Helga, si es tan tonto debe de haber una razón

- Si, que de chiquillo no uso su cerebro, su gran cerebro- bromeo Helga sarcásticamente. Phoebe rio con Helga hasta que fueron interrumpidas por un moreno

- ¿Qué onda Phob´s? – saludo el novio de esta

- Hola Gerald- expreso la niña sonriente

- Oh por favor… te espero… por halla Phoebe- enojada comento Helga

- ¿Qué sucede con esta chica?- pregunto Gerald al ver que ella estaba a una distancia prudente a la que no lo escuchaba

- Celos Gerald, veras ella solo me tiene a mí y yo solo la tenía a ella entonces nos acostumbramos a vivir una de la otra. Somos las mejores amigas Gerald. Cuando llegaste tu ella quedo como mal tercio y por eso esta así

- ¿Y si ALGUIEN fuera a hacerse su amigo como en el camión?- insinuó Gerald a Arnold el cual estaba en su mundo viendo el aeropuerto- ¡Este chico es imposible!

- Trata de ser amiga de Helga y veamos quien es imposible- bromeo Phoebe

- ¡Arnold!

-¿Qué?

- te vas al infinito y mas haya viejo

- Lo… lo siento Gerald- dijo apenado- es solo que casi nunca había estado en un aeropuerto

- Bien hablábamos de que deberías ir a hacerte amigo de Helga ya que para ALGUNAS PERSONAS…

- Ósea ustedes- interrumpió Arnold con mirada indiferente y los brazos cruzados y la voz casi un hilo

- Si, ósea nosotros, es un mal trió- Phoebe le dio un codazo en el estomago expresando que no le gustaba que hablara así de su amiga- bueno a veces

- está bien Gerald, iré, pero solo por Phoebe y por ella ya que esta sola, no por tu egoísmo- diciendo esto corrió tras Helga

- MM. MM. MM. - negó Gerald

- ¿Qué Gerald?

-El Arnold que conozco no iría tras Helga Pataki corriendo es como si estuviera…- dijo caminando y haciendo unos ademanes con la mano expresando algo que no quería decir

- ¿Enamorado?- a completo su novia

- Sinceramente si

- Déjalos, ¿Qué tiene de malo? Tú te enamoraste de mi sin importarte mi físico, ni que era pasiva ni chaparrita ni nada

- Pero es diferente, tú eres hermosa, intelectual- dijo dándole una vuelta con la mano, como a una bailarina- y Helga es… Helga- dijo con cara de inconformidad y tomando su nuca con la otra mano

- Ya deja de pensar en eso que nos quedan ya solo 20 minutos, comamos juntos

- ¿Y a que venía yo aquí mujer?- Phoebe rio y siguieron su camino tomados de la mano

….. Por otra parte….

- Helga – grito Arnold tomando aire y agachándose para recargarse en sus rodillas

- Arnold- dijo dulcemente Helga reaccionando- Digo… ¿Qué quieres cabeza de balón?

- ¿Podemos conversar?

- ¿Sobre?- pregunto nerviosa Helga. Arnold señalo a sus amigos riendo juntos- oh ya, te mandaron para que no estuviera tan sola ¿No? Soy mal trío, eso dijeron ¿Cierto?- Arnold se contuvo a confirmar la respuesta con la cabeza – Bien, hagamos como si "conversáramos"

- Ok- Helga tomo a su bebida con popote y escucho al cabeza de balón- ¿Por qué me ayudaste?- se le atoro la bebida en la garganta

- Cof cof ¿Perdón?- Helga abrió mucho los ojos pero luego sonrió- pues creo que solo quería una cosa a cambio

- ¿Qué?

- Esto- Helga tomo la gorra de Arnold y echo a correr. Después de unos segundo el reacciono

- No espera ¿Qué? Helga detente

A sí pasaron todo el tiempo en el Aeropuerto, correteándose hasta que Arnold pudo tomar el moño de Helga desatándole las coletas, haciendo que el cabello le cayera en el rostro. Arnold rio y ella también pero luego el vio bien a Helga

- ¿Qué? ¿Tengo monos en la cara?

- No espera- Arnold tomo el moño y le agarro una coleta a Helga colgada atrás dejándole un flequillo en la cara- te pareces a alguien que yo conozco…- Helga reacciono _*Oh no Cecile* _

- No es nada cabezota, tu imaginación, dijo tomando de nuevo sus coletas

- Pero tu si te parecías a….

- Bien clase- interrumpió Simmons- tomen sus maletas y quiero que en el avión se acomoden como en el camión

- ¿Bryan de nuevo?

- Si Helga, pero podrás dormir más A GUSTO – dijo Simmons haciendo énfasis en "A GUSTO" por lo cual Arnold y Helga se sonrojaron un poco

_*Bien, me tendré que sentar con ellos de nuevo. Por Arnold no hay problema pero por Bryan… ¡No por favor! Aunque la loción de Arnold lo vale todo. : 3*_

- Helga ¿Estás ahí?

-¿Ah? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?- reacciono de su trance con el chico cabeza de balón

- Te dijimos que ya vayas a dejar tu boleto en la entrada obstruyes el paso- comento Rhonda

- Lo siento princesa. No sabía que te urgía tanto ir a un lugar que no es de tu agrado- dijo Helga retomando su camino

- no es eso…. No me gusta que me hagan esperar- se enfureció Rhonda

- Lo que digas princesa…- Helga tomo su boleto y se dirigió al avión- aquí vamos de nuevo

Ya en el avión Helga puso, como sus demás compañeros, su mochila pequeña en los compartimientos de arriba y se sentó en el asiento de en medio. Viendo que se tardaban mucho sus compañeros de asiento se aburrió y se levanto para ir con su hermana.

- ¡Helga! ¿Al fin te sientas conmigo?

- No hermana, vine por mi MP3 el cual lo puse en tu mochila

- No subí yo mi mochila, el Sr. Simmons fue el que la subió

- Oh genial…- Helga fue con el Sr. Simmons el cual le respondió: "Lo subí con las maletas en el equipaje del avión". Helga regreso a su asiento y vio que el lugar donde se iba a sentar (en el medio) ya estaba ocupado por Arnold el cual estaba leyendo un libro y escuchando música muy cómodo _*Bien, no te enojes, así podrás ver por la ventana* _Helga tomo su mochila y saco un cuaderno y una pluma de esta- Esto es suficiente

Pasaron las horas y Olga junto con Lila y Rhonda no dejaban de hablar desde que el avión despego:

-… Se le nota a leguas- comentaba Rhonda con tono chismoso, muy chismoso, claro, aprovechando que nadie las oía en sus asientos, los cuales eran los que estaban más atrás de todos los de la escuela. Bueno eso creían

- ¿En serio? Nunca pensé que a mi hermanita BB le gustaran chicos como él, creo que el Sr. Simmons comento algo pero no entendí bien. Yo me imaginaba a alguien más…

-Brusco- a completo Lila- Si, yo tampoco lo sabia- dijo algo nerviosa esta misma

- ¡Pobre Arnold! Que alguien como Helga se enamora de ti debe de ser… cosa

- Yo pienso que el también está enamorado de ella pero no se ha dado cuenta

- Vamos Lila, no puedes enamorarte de alguien sin saberlo, tu sabes que ese alguien te gusta

- ¿Estas consciente de que Harold te gusta?

- ¿Qué?- grito Rhonda levantándose de su asiento haciendo que todos la vieran- Ese niño de mami no me gusta, no está a mi nivel además Haro… - vio que todos la observaban, hasta Arnold y Helga los cuales se habían ido del mundo actual cada uno por su lado- Pe… perdón- dijo mientras se sentaba en su asiento susurrándole a Olga y a Lila- Harold es más tonto que un maní tragado por un elefante de circo enojado- Estas dos rieron

- Pero yo pensé que eras su novia- dudo Olga

-Claro que no- susurro Rhonda -y mejor dejemos el tema a un lado- Las tras callaron y empezaron un nuevo tema de conversación sobre las nuevas botas para nieve de Olga con pequeñas joyas incrustadas

En el asiento de enfrente

- ¿Rhonda y Harold? ¿Helga y Arnold? ¿Olga y Simmons?- pregunto Stinky a sus amigos de asiento- Sid, no entiendo nada

- Stinky tanto postre de limón te afecto en cerebro. Decían de cómo Rhonda odia a Harold, Helga a Arnold y Olga- suspiro- a Simmons

- ¿Te gusta la Srita. Olga Sid?- pregunto Curly

- A quien no- dijo Sid espiando por en medio de los asientos a Olga- Es lista, hermosa, comprensiva… a comparación de su hermana ella es perfecta. No dejare que Simmons se le acerque

- Ni yo que Harold a Rhonda- dijo en tono decisivo a sus amigos

- Ni yo que Arnold a Helga

- ¿Qué?- preguntaron los otros dos confusos

- Larga historia

- tenemos tiempo Stinky- dijo un poco enfadado Sid al no saber que "Onda" con su amigo

- Una vez Helga me pidió que le ayudara a actuar que yo era su novio a cambio de dulces. Yo acepte pero después por circunstancias ella me dijo que ya no pero a mí ya me había empezado a gustar y el único que lo sabe es Arnold… después encontré a alguien mas pero no fue lo mismo, no me trataba mal como lo hace Helga

- O.O eres sadomasoquista Stinky- burlo Sid

- El chiste es que debemos hacer una promesa de no dejar que estos tres se acerquen a nuestras chicas

- Así se dice- los tres escupieron en sus manos y juraron, en voz baja, proteger a "Sus chicas". Mientras el alboroto de Rhonda, ya hacia unos minutos, dos rubios se burlaron en voz baja de ella:

- Cuanto a que hablaban de Harold- rió Helga

- ¿Tú crees?- dijo Arnold volteando a su posición normal

- ¿De quién más? ¿De Curly? No lo creo amigo

- Eso es cierto- después de unos minutos de silencio, en lo que los 3 amigos hacían su promesa Arnold tomo un nuevo tema de conversación viendo que su amiga no ponía ya atención alguna, lo cual, por alguna extraña razón, lo enojaba- ¿Qué escribes?

- Bien como tú ya lo sabes, no hay por qué ocultarlo. Poemas

- ¿Puedo verlos?

- ¡No! Son míos de mí, nadie los puede leer

- Una frase por lo menos

- Bueno está bien- Helga empezó a hojear su cuaderno buscando algo que CASI no estuviera relacionado con el- Aquí esta- se aclaro la garganta- _"Hoy es el mañana del ayer"_ Listo

- NO eso no valió

- Bien bien veamos… Aquí esta. _"La vida sin ti es como vivir sin soñar, como vivir sin amar como… no vivir. Como morir fría y lentamente por el veneno de esta serpiente de mentiras que fuimos construyendo a lo largo del tiempo" _¿Te gusto?- Pregunto Helga temerosa. Arnold el cual estaba escuchando se había quedado perplejo al oír esas palabras que salieron de la boca de la rubia- Arnold…

- ¡Claro que me gusto, es hermoso!- Arnold tomo su cuaderno y lo empezó a hojear y a leer. *Lo bueno es que no dice su nombre en ningún lado… creo*- pensó relajada *¿Creo? Porque me relaje ¡Estoy loca, si ve algo sabrá que en verdad estoy enamorada de…! ¡Ah!*´

- Dame ese cuaderno cabeza de balón- dijo Helga arrebatándole el cuaderno…

- ¿pe pe pe pero porque?

- eso es secreto

- Por Dios Helga… conozco todo de ti- argumento Arnold tratando de mirara el cuaderno

- Mentira, no sabes muchas cosas más bien, nada

- Bien Helga como quieras- dijo indiferentemente – solo quería saber cuál es tu inspiración

- Hay como si no lo supieras…- dijo la chica rodeando los ojos y cruzando sus brazos, resbalándose en el asiento

- ¿Me cuentas?

- Ni loca- dijo Helga viendo por la ventana, como si no le importara- No te lo contare jamás

- Bien Helga pero cuando quieras hablar no me llames

- Yo ni te fumo cabezota- mintió- y todavía te pones así. Te haces el digno cuando no te queda

- Pues yo tampoco te fumo y tú te haces la importante

- no eres el centro de atención en mi vida

- Claro que lo soy- Arnold abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar las palabras salidas de su boca

- Claro- dijo sarcásticamente- y tu estas enamorado desde kínder de mi ¿No? Ya madura… y si lo fueras yo sería por lo que respiras Arnoldo- Dijo Helga dándole la espalda escondiendo sus ojos llorosos al ver que Arnold despreciaba sus sentimientos y los hacía notorios cuando tenían peleas

- Pues no me importa, y la inmadura es otra- término de misma manera dándole la espalda a Helga notando la presencia de Bryan viendo todo. Helga se levanto de su posición viendo a Bryan al solo escuchar su nariz sonando y le dio un puñetazo en la cara… de nuevo

Las horas pasaban y nuestros dos rubios no decían ni pio. Tanto era su orgullo que cuando se movían no les importaba, o más bien, golpeaban adrede al otro. Arnold no sabía por qué actuaba tan pésimo si él nunca había sido así. El, según, siempre fue un niño nada egoísta ni superficial

_*¡Hay pero Helga me hace reventar!* _

_*Arnold es un estúpido, no puedo creer que me haga eso "si lo soy" ni que yo mostrara que fuera tan importante ¿O lo hago? ¡Claro que no! Solo se cree mucho, eso es todo*_

_*Se cree la reina del-*_

_*Universo, cree que todo lo hace-*_

_*Bien. Esta mal de su cabeza ¿Cómo se atreva a decir tales…?*_

_*¿… cosas? Tengo que darle un golpe, una cachetada o apago el interruptor de su espalda. Ya me tiene*_

_*¡Harto!*_

_*Es im-*_

_*po-*_

_*si-* _

_*ble*_

_**Me tiene harto/a**_

Cuando menos lo esperaron se oyó la voz de la chica que los orientaba

'Tendremos un poco de turbulencias'

- Ja, siempre dicen eso y terminas en el techo- dijo Helga para ella misma abrochándose el cinturón

- ¿Qué ha-?- Arnold voló de su asiento y al caer hizo lo que todos. Se abrocho el cinturón. Helga solo veía el reflejo de todos por la ventana riéndose a carcajadas por dentro ya que ella no había sentido nada

- ¿Decían?

- Cállate Helga ¬¬- dijo Arnold un poco molesto. La turbulencia se sintió más fuerte y, aun con los cinturones, volaron de su asiento. La mano de Arnold cayó encima que la de Helga, esto provoco una reacción normal, se sonrojaron- Lo siento – dijo quitando su mano

- Si no hay pro-problema

Así fue un corto transcurso para llegar a San Lorenzo. Al llegar todos desabrocharon sus cinturones y bajaron conforme a las reglas de la señorita que los guio en el camino. Cuando bajaron Helga, Lila, Rhonda, Phoebe y Olga por su maleta fue, de mala gana por su maleta a lo cual todos los niños fueron al rescate; aunque no sacaron los resultados, ni las maletas que esperaban

- Toma rubia de mil soles- Stinky saco según él, la mochila de Helga pero en vez de eso saco la de Rhonda la cual puso cara atónita y se acerco a este arrebatándole su maleta pero con un poco de sutileza y sonrojada

- Gracias Stinky aunque si no lo has notado soy pelinegra no rubia- diciendo esto se marcho. Al mismo tiempo que esto pasaron historias similares

- Para la niña más linda Pho…- Gerald saco la maleta de Olga

- Gracias- dijo está haciendo caso omiso de sus palabras y tocándole la mejilla

- Mi reina…

- Curly… esa es mi maleta- aclaro la chica con rasgos Orientales con una leve risa

- Perdón

- Si no hay problema

- Toma Lila encontré tu male…-

- Esa es mi maleta cabeza de balón- dijo Helga enojada quitándole la maleta de las manos, pero raramente sin brusquedad

- Esta no es la maleta de Olga- dijo Sid

- Esa es mía

- Lo siento Lila toma- dijo entregándole la maleta a la niña

Todos los niños se enojaron consigo mismos por no haber visto bien a sus parejas y haber encontrado la maleta de estas primero

- Bueno viejos- dijo refiriéndose a todos los niños, excluyendo a los maestros- A mi no me fue tan mal, Olga es linda y me tomo de la mejilla.

- A mi Lila no me arrebato la maleta. Hasta me hablo con delicadeza

- Rhonda se sonrojo al ver que le saque su maleta

- Phoebe se burlo pero bien- rieron un poco

- ¿Qué hay de ti viejo?

- Mmh… por lo menos Helga no me golpeo- todos rieron

- Bueno hagamos algo, nadie se acercara ni lo mas mínimo a la chica de otro así no habrá equivocación

- Eso me parece

- Si a mí también

- Yo digo que si

- Yo no estoy de acuerdo- Todos voltearon a ver a Arnold raramente- ¿No voy a poder hablar con Phoebe solo porque te en celas? ¿Ni ayuda a Rhonda porque te pones muy celoso? ¿O con Olga para que me ayude en algo? ¿O mucho menos con Helga para charlar?

- No, pero eres el que más ganó Arnold tienes a Lila

- Básicamente no la tengo Gerald, ni siquiera le gusto gusto solamente somos amigos además…

- ¿Lo harás o no?- insistió Stinky- vamos, por favor- Stinky insistía porque no quería que se le acercara a Helga ni un centímetro

- Está bien. Pero si eso no funciona romperé la promesa

- Lo que digas- diciendo esto escupieron en sus manos, las cuales después de tal acto juntaron en señal de pacto

- Apúrense, no tenemos todo el día- grito Helga

- Vamos- respondió Stinky al llamado de ella

- Mmh… no me da buena impresión lo que estén tramando estos cinco- susurro a su amiga

- ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?

- Si que no los conoces

Nota de Autora:

¡Lo siento! Me tarde demasiado en subirlo pero he tenido problemas con mi internet así que ya ven. Nos leemos en otro ¡FanFic! ¡Gomen ne! Bye


	9. Chapter 9

**The Jungle Movie: TJM**

Todos estaban reunidos ya en las afueras de las Selvas de San Lorenzo y el director Wartz les dio un anuncio presentando su nueva guía

- ¡Hola! Mi nombre es Ángeles Gutiérrez Flores y seré su guía en el transcurso de su viaje- dijo con una gran sonrisa. La chica los vio a todos muy amablemente pero al punto en que sus ojos chocaron con los de Helga se sintió un poco mareada. Más bien estaba asombrada al ver a estos dos rubios juntos. *¡El Príncipe y la Princesa!* Sus ojos se abrieron tan grandes que casi se salen de su orbita

- ¿Qué me ves Angelita?- pregunto Helga enfadada, bueno, como siempre

- Na-na-nada princesa.- dijo desviando la mirada acariciándose el largo cabello que llegaba a sus hombros o más abajo- lo siento mi majestad- dijo ahora dirigiéndose a Arnold y a Helga los cuales la veían extrañados

- ¿Majestades? ¡Esta sí que está loca!- susurro a Phoebe Helga

- ¿Puedo serviros en algo?

-No- dijo Arnold incomodo por el modo en que lo trataba la chica- gracias- Ángeles abrió mucho los ojos en la posición de reverencia que tenia y con los cabellos colgando a los lado dando hacia el piso, igual que su torso *Es la perfecta y única oportunidad de ser mas que una fiel sirviente* esta levanto la cabeza y sonrió.

- Lo siento, es la forma de recibir a las personas aquí- mintió con una sonrisa encantadora- se elige una pareja. Un hombre y una mujer, se les hace reverencia y después se olvida todo. Lo siento. ¿Quién eres pequeña y bobita rubia hermosa?- Le toco la nariz con el dedo índice a Helga la cual, a tal acto, se enojo ya que esta chica era peor que su hermana y la puso en ridículo más que su hermana frente a Arnold. Helga estaba enojada y un poco sonrojada

- Mira muñequita de circo más vale que le bajes a tus niñerías o si no…- dijo amenazando a la chica con un puño y tomándola del cuello de su blusa. Ella la veía sorprendida pero con una amplia sonrisa malvada y amenazadora- ¿Por qué sonríes muñequita?

- ¿Me va a golpear majestad?- dijo riendo quitando la mano de la niña de su ropa- no te atreves- termino dándole la espalda, acomodándose la ropa y sonriendo de nuevo viéndose las uñas y con pose un poco fresón

- ¡Ahora si la mato!- dijo Helga a balanceándose sobre la chica pero siendo sujetada sobre todos sus compañeros mientras Ángeles permanecía en su lugar como si nada mirándose las uñas y sonriendo

- Cálmate Helga no tiene caso- dijo sosteniéndola Phoebe con ayuda de Olga, Stinky, Arnold y todos los demás compañeros. Cuando Helga dejo de luchar y todos la soltaron se sacudió la ropa y cruzo los brazos dando media vuelta en su lugar súper indignada

- Pero quien se cree esta tonta para hacerme eso

- Señorita Helga, más le vale que no vuelva a amenazar a su instructora de esa manera o si no…

- O si no ¿Qué? ¿Me mandara de regreso a mi casa? No puede Wartz- dijo apuntándolo con el dedo índice de la mano derecha mientras que la izquierda la mantenía en su cadera- cuando nos dio los permisos se hizo responsable de nosotros. Si en el avión que voy se estrella o me pasa algo, usted es el responsable- argumento Helga cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho

- Bien Helga, si no vas a hacer caso pondré a alguien a quien tengas que respetar. Olga te mandara

- ¿Y quién le dijo que obedeceré a Olga? Definitivamente no, ella no es más que una maestra odiosa y pegajosa que se fue de la casa haciéndome responsable de mis padres alcohólicos y despreocupados ¿Tengo que obedecerla?

- Bien, Helga, por favor no hagas el alboroto más grande y obedece a tu hermana que te cuesta- se escucho decir a Arnold

- ¡Hay que tontos son todos!- dijo Helga caminando hacia el segundo camión que tomarían para ir a su hotel en San Lorenzo

Todos quedaron perplejos y asombrados al ver que una chica rebelde y enojada como Helga que desobedece al director y a su hermana le había hecho caso a un chico simple como Arnold

- ¡Te obedeció hermano! Es como un perrito que…

- ¡Gerald! ¡Helga no es un perro!- aclaro Phoebe

- Dije que es COMO- su novia lo vio enojada- bien, el punto es que a ti si te hizo caso

- Si, qué bueno que Arnold no hizo una apuesta diciendo que no hablaría con Helga, no sé qué habríamos hecho ¿Verdad Stinky?- Dijo Sid en tono sarcástico

- Cállate Sid- dijo Arnold a Sid con tono indiferente hacia su comentario

- Arnold tu estarás a cargo de Helga en SU viaje- dijo Wartz dado por vencido ante Helga

- ¿Yo? Pero… porque, Helga puede cuidarse sola. Yo me cuido a mí y cada quien a si mismo

- mira Arnold- dijo tomándolo por la espalda con una mano cerrándose a los demás para hacer la conversación mas privada-lo único que haces es o decirnos lo que hace cuando haga algo malo fuera de lo común o decirle que no lo haga y punto

- pero yo no…

- Esta decidido- dijo Wartz con tono alto y dando un aplauso- todos, por favor suban al camión en el lugar en el que iban en el pasado

Arnold, por fuera, estaba que ni el sol lo calentaba. Pero por dentro sentía algo que no sabía porque sentía cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de tener algo con Helga. Ya sea un trabajo escolar, hasta una misión secreta. Con el simple hecho de que pongan el nombre "Arnold" junto con el de "Helga" en una frase ya era ganancia… el problema es que no sabe todavía el porqué de todo eso.

- Arnold, me compadezco de ti- este volteo a ver a Stinky, que le sujetaba un hombro y lo veía con tristeza. El regreso la mirada a su posición normal soltando un pequeño suspiro y metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos- siento que no puedas ayudar al Sr. Wartz-Arnold volteo rápidamente a ver su rostro- No puedes hablar con Helga ¿Lo recuerdas?

- Lo siento Stinky- dijo el quitando la mano de este de su hombro- Tengo que ayudar al director y no me importa si me dejan de hablar lo tengo que hacer- Arnold se dirigió al camión, dejo sus cosas y subió para sentarse a un lado de Helga. La cual, claro, estaba muy enfadada con él.

… Según

- Una de dos chicos- dijo Gerald- o en verdad tiene muchos pantalones para soportar a esa mujer o Arnold esta…

- Enamorado- interrumpió la voz de Lila en conversación de "Hombres"- Yo no lo creo, saben que Arnold siempre cumple lo que le pidan aun así sea o tenga relación con Helga además son buenos AMIGOS y yo no veo nada de malo en eso ¿Qué tienen en contra de que una niña y un niño pueden ser amigos sin enamorarse?

- Eso sí Lila, pero es que parece que pues…

- Stinky, entiendo que sientas celos pero ¿Quién te asegura que separando esa amistad ella te hará caso? Perdón por ser tan fría pero así son las cosas. Te apuesto que habrá más chicas en tu vida… no se van a casar con estas parejas. Me halaga que Arnold me elija pero yo digo, ¡No nos casaremos chicos! Sid, dudo que Olga se case contigo. Gerald, Phoebe y tú tienen una bonita relación, no hace falta romperla. Curly, no te obsesiones, tendrás a alguien más en tu vida. Vamos chicos anímense. Los celos no llevan a nada bueno… es el paso para ir a la derrota

La bolita de compañeros acepto y luego se separo para dirigirse al camión y así, a sus respectivos lugares

- Eres un tonto cabeza de balón- dijo Helga después de que sus compañeros se separaron, ya que ella los veía desde el interior del transporte tras la ventana

- Helga, ahora no podre hacer lo que tenía planeado solo por cuidarte- Arnold, todavía por fuera, seguía enojado pero ya hacía unos minutos se había resignado

- ¿Qué? ¿Huir del campamento con Gerald para así encontrar a tus padres en una selva más grande que la ciudad con el riesgo de morir? Si, definitivamente a la que tienen que cuidar es a mí. Cabeza de balón… el que necesita que lo cuiden eres tú

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

- ¡Bah! No estoy para esto-Helga dio la vuelta en su asiento y miro por la ventana

Flash Back

Cierta chica rubia estaba viendo cosas en una tienda de la ciudad solo para matar el tiempo cuando se escucho la campana de la puerta. Esta se asomo para ver si era su tierna acompañante Phoebe. Cuando vio a Gerald y a Arnold entrar por la puerta su única reacción fue esconderse bajo el mostrador. Supongo que era la costumbre de esconderse

- Gerald tengo que, de alguna manera, ir a San Lorenzo. Sé que sin su ayuda no ganare el concurso- _*¿Hablara de mi? ¿San Lorenzo? ¿Qué rayos es eso?*_-pero de otra manera tengo que poder ir

- ¿Qué planeabas Arnold? Que al ir a San Lorenzo, nos escondiéramos y luego ¿Qué? huiríamos del campamento para adentrarnos en una inmensa selva solos para encontrar a dos personas que a comparación del lugar son diminutas

- Mmh… algo así

- ¡Estás loco viejo! Pero en fin… ¿En verdad haríamos eso?

- ¿Encuentras otra forma?

- Pues no, pero ¿Alguien más sabe que quieres ir con tus padres?

- No Gerald, así que mejor calladito

- Claro viejo, no soy una niña chismosa- los dos rieron _*Oh por Dios, mi querido cabeza de balón quiere ir para salvar a sus padres… ¡Soy tan estúpida! ¡Ya le di lo del concurso al Sr. Simmons! Ganaremos y él se irá a buscarlos y tal vez pueda… ¡Tengo que detenerlo!*_

Fin de Flash Back

- Helga… dime como lo sabes

- Solo lo sé y punto el chiste es que quieres matarte, entrar a una selva sin experiencia es ir a una muerte segura

- ¿Y tú eres una experta?- dijo Arnold un poco sarcástico

- Prefiero no tomar un tema tan vergonzoso

- Tú sabes lo de mis padres, tengo que saber algo tuyo

- Bien, pero si alguien se entera veras como… *suspiro* está bien. Un día yo era pequeña e inocente aunque no lo creas y tenían unos padres alcohólicos entonces para poder estar solos me enviaron a un campamento para mayores… mayores hombres sin que se dieran cuenta. Ahí tuve que sobrevivir a fuerza porque pues estábamos en la pura selva, nadie me conocía y les valía un cacahuate que fuera pequeña y fuera niña. Ahí aprendí muchas cosas, entre ellas, a vivir en la selva medio año… yo sola, sin casa ni nada de comodidades. A juntar comida, a saber que comida es venenosa y cual no

- ¿Por qué tus padres te llevaron a ese campamento? ¿De dónde lo vieron no decía que era de hombres?- Helga se puso colorada ya que, cuando era niña, quería ser bailarina y en la propaganda de las clases estaba ese campamento y su padre confundió todo de nuevo y la metió en ese campamento de lugar de las clases- ¿Qué tienes?

- ¡Es lo mas vergonzoso que a alguien le puedo decir!

- ¿Tan malo es?

- Si

- Mmh… bien Helga no te forzare a que me digas pero supongo que eso es muy malo, ahora entiendo porque eres tan mala

- Siempre he sido así, de hecho creo que ese campamento me reforzó. Después de eso, en el Kínder era hora de que mostrara lo que había aprendido- mintió

- Cierto… recuerdo que fuiste a la primera persona a la que le hable, no parecías mala- burlo Arnold a su compañera la cual seguía sonrojada

- Si igual pero luego se burlaron de mi y tuve que romperles la boca. Ya no quiero hablar del tema así que… buenas noches- Helga cerró los ojos forzosamente volteando hacia la ventana y con los puños igualmente forzosamente cerrados

- Cuando te di mis galletas y te chulee el moño- _*todavía se acuerda*-_ yo pensé que eras buena. Aun sigo pensando eso sobre ti Helga.- Arnold se volteo en su asiento para darle la espalda ya que "iba a dormirse" y empezó una plática con Brainy el cual solo escuchaba al rubio sin decir palabra. Helga sollozo un poco en silencio

_*Eres un tonto cabeza de balón, me haces creer que me quieres pero luego te vas sin dejar ni rastro ni nada. Eres un tarado, me haces sufrir como a nadie más. Me haces sentir miserable, me haces sentir que me quieres pero luego me me me… ¡Te odio tanto!... sin embargo no sé porque sigo amándote*_

_Y Helga siguió llorando en silencio… como todo lo que había hecho en la vida_


	10. Chapter 10

**The Jungle Movie: TJM**

Cuando llegaron al hotel todos se formaron frente a la recepción. Ángeles hablo, coqueteando, con el recepcionista mientras Helga la observaba pensativa, con ojos de curiosidad y enojo

- ¿Qué pasa con Ángeles, Helga?- pregunto Phoebe curiosa

- No me da buena espina, solo mírala, de… metida con ese pobre hombre. Me compadezco de el- dijo volteándose digna y nuevamente cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho

Ángeles era una muchacha atractiva, con una gran figura, sonriente, castaña, de piel clara pero no blanca, carismática. No pasaba de los 16 años, 15 y medio a lo mucho. A Helga le venía el recuerdo de Summer cuando pensaba en ella. Era una guía en proceso, todavía no era muy inteligente en ese aspecto pero tenía los conocimientos básicos para guiar a un "Pequeño grupo de chamacos" como ella les decía cuando no estaba el director, Simmons u Olga.

- Es perfecta y solo tiene 3 años más que yo. Creo que si esta hueca, es muy superficial y se cree la gran cosa cuando no lo es.

- Es la primera cosa coherente que te escucho decir Pataki y en lo que estoy de acuerdo- interrumpió Rhonda

- Pensé que te caía bien princesa – arqueo una ceja Helga

- No me cae bien, la chica más linda de aquí soy yo, luego va Lila y luego Sheena. Ella queda atrás… ¿Quién se cree? ¿Saben que me dijo? Me dijo: "¿A eso le llamas ropa? Se ve que estas pequeña, no sabes ni cuidar tu cabello, estas perdida niña" ¿Quién le dio el derecho a decirle a Rhonda Loyd Wellington que hacer y mucho menos como vestirse?

- Viene a hacernos la vida imposible a todos. Viene a decirnos que hace- comento Phoebe enojada

- Yo no lo creo así- dijo Lila

- Lila- dijo Phoebe con voz calmada- a lo mejor no lo hace adrede pero nos hace enfadar a todas. A mí me dijo que- trago saliva para no enojarse- que no sé nada de ciencia ni matemáticas que soy una "Peque". A Helga se le puso al brinco, a Rhonda la menos precio en lo que más le gusta hacer así como a Nadine. A Sheena la hizo llorar diciéndole que los Hippies eran una pérdida de tiempo, que daban flojera. A Timberly le dijo que era una mocosa tonta y dijo algo malo sobre ti…- dijo bajando la voz

- ¿Qué dijo?

- Dijo que eras una campesina que solo actúa pero que en verdad es frívola por ser rechazada, que solo te quieren por tu cara bonita – A Lila se le subió el color de la cara pero trago igualmente saliva

- Tal vez me quieran solamente por eso- dijo cerrando los puños- pero nadie le dio el derecho para decirlo- respiraba con gran agitación, como tratándose de calmar

- Cálmate Srta. Perfección no te quieren por eso… supongo, eres carismática linda y cosas que a mí me dan nauseas como ella pero tú eres directa y no eres vanidosa bueno no tanto como la tarada de pelo café. Relájate, nos la pagara. Pero antes tenemos que hacer que los tontos se nos unan y no baben por esta

- De eso me encargo yo ¡Curly! ¡Harold! ¡Vengan acá!- todas las niñas rieron y fueron con sus respectivos "Romeos". Ya sola Rhonda con los otros dos les dijo- Ustedes dos me ayudaran a hacerle la vida imposible a Ángeles. Necesito que hagan toda clase de travesurillas

- ¿Por qué habríamos de hacerlo? Es más bonita que tú- se negó Harold- Rhonda le soltó una cachetada a su compañero y luego se cruzo de brazos

- Porque yo lo digo y porque te daré un chocolate cada vez que se rompa un hueso o el cabello se le caiga a esa tonta. Y a ti Curly… te lo pido como un favor. Me siento tan mal porque esa niña diga que es más linda que yo- Rhonda puso sus manos tras ella sacando el pecho con las piernas cruzadas y la cabizbaja poniendo una pequeña trompita en sus labios que le hacían ver adorable junto con sus movimientos de un lado al otro

-¡Nadie es más bonita que usted mi princesita! ¡Lo que diga usted lo hare!- respondió al ver que Rhonda le hacía unos "Ojitos" por así decirlo

- Gerald seré directa… Ángeles me dijo bruta- al escuchar esto el moreno se enfureció tanto que ya iba hacia la chica mayor que él- calma Gerald-dijo sujetándolo de un brazo- déjala, el que ríe al último…

- Ríe mejor, tienes razón- dijo con una sonrisa amplia y malvada

- Das miedo :S

-Lo sé :D- dijo carcajeándose junto con su novia

- Stinky, ben acá cabeza de chorlito

- ¿Qué necesitas Helga?

- ¡Quiero que mates a la tonta de la castaña y me traigas su cabeza!… cuando lo hagas pensare si te doy un beso

- Está bien- dijo algo melancólico al saber que no lo conseguiría

- Aguarda- lo detuvo Helga riendo- quiero que le hagas la travesura más grande que se te ocurra y luego lo pensare

- ¡Eso está mejor!- Stinky le dio una grande sonrisa a lo cual ella también respondió con una… fingida. Al irse este ella soltó un grande suspiro junto con sus hombros que también los dejo caer. Ya más calmada empezó a buscar a alguien con la mirada. No lo encontró

- ¿Y Arnold Lila?- Pregunto Helga disimuladamente

- No lo sé, no necesitamos que él nos ayude- dijo guiñándole el ojo

- Si tú lo dices- al separarse de todos Helga saco su relicario y se oculto tras un bote de basura hacho de caña- Oh amor mío, espero que nos apoyes en lo que queremos hacer, ahora Lila ya no me importa. Lo único que me importa es que no te hagas daño en la selva… ¡Amor mío se fuerte por favor!- Al ver que ni Brainy la observaba guardo su relicario y corrió hacia sus amigos para hablar sobre otra cosa. Alguien si la vio desde cerca pero ella ni cuanta se dio

- Con que ella está enamorada de él… interesante- esta saco su teléfono móvil y marco- Ya está aquí. ¿Qué hago con él señora?

- Tíramelo Angie… lo quiero para a completar mi colección

- Bien- ella rio- como usted ordene majestad- dijo con una risa malvada. Ella salió de su escondite y se aproximo a el director, Simmons y Olga – Bien acomedimos a los pequeños- dijo con una sonrisa completamente diferente a la que tenía hace unos segundos. Una sonrisa inocente y tierna, a cualquiera mataba con esta risita de niña.

Formaron a los niños en una fila y a las niñas en otra. Quitaron la pared móvil que había dividiendo el gran salón y pusieron camas en un lado de la división y el mismo número de camas del otro lado. De un lado iban las niñas y del otro los niños juntando las cabezas

- Bien irán así- Grito Ángeles en forma de lista

Harold- Timberly

- Off, genial- vociferaron los dos

Lorenzo- Sheena

…

Brainy- Nadine

…

Gerald- Phoebe

… 3 los dos se vieron y sonrieron

Helga- Arnold

- ¡De nuevo!- gritaron los dos a la par

- Así está aquí. No me culpen por algo que yo no escribí- burlo Ángeles

- Ahora si me la madre…- dijo en bajo Helga

- Helga- susurro Arnold a Helga para que nadie lo escuchara- cálmate…

- No es fácil- susurro de nuevo- sabes que soy más compulsiva que el bendito presidente. Arnold solo se rio.

Curly- Rhonda

*No grites, no grites*- se controlo Rhonda inhalando y exhalando profundamente para no desmayarse

Sid- Lila

- Mmh… está bien

Robert- Wartz

- Sin comentarios- comento Wartz

- Lo mismo digo- dijo Simmons nervioso

Olga y yo

- Bien- dijo Olga sonriendo y dando unos pequeños aplausos mientras alzaba la pierna derecha

- Mañana estará así. Se levantaran, bajaran al bufet, comerán hasta que revienten. Subirán, se bañaran en las diferentes saunas y se pondrán ropas limpias. Al terminar nos esperaran afuera… no nos vengan a buscar. Señores- dijo dirigiéndose a los tres adultos- estaremos en las oficinas llenando unos papeles en esos momentos. ¿Dudas?

- Si princesita ¿A dónde iremos?- Ángeles se rio un poco con los labios cerrados a la pregunta de Helga

- Mañana verán

Al apagarse la luz todos se acostaron a dormir ya con sus pijamas. Unos hablaron un poco y Arnold y Helga no fueron la excepción

- ¿Por qué nos habrá dicho majestades?- pregunto Helga pensativa

- No lo sé- dijo Arnold en el mismo plan- será porque pareces una princesa- se burlo

- Cállate cabeza de balón. Creo que tu también.

- ¿Parezco un príncipe?- dijo galán

- No- dijo riendo Helga- pareces princesita

- Oye- alargo esta ultima vocal- ¿Te puedo matar?- le dijo bromeando

- No te lo recomiendo- Helga se tapo con las cobijas y saco la cabeza- a menos que quieras vivir en un hospital

- ¿Eres muy mala no?- dijo Arnold con una ceja alzada

- La verdad si- los dos rieron y cuando se callaron Helga cerró los ojos por un minuto

- ¿Tan rápido te vas a dormir? Dormiste casi todo el día, tus ronquidos no me dejaban dormir a mí en el camión.

- No seas chismoso, el que ronca eres tú; hasta parece que sueñas que eres un cerdo, bueno no estás ten lejos de alcanzar tu mas grande sueño cabeza de balón- burlo Helga a lo cual Arnold rio con una expresión graciosa en el rostro. Helga suspiro hondo y contesto a la pregunta anterior- solo pensaba

- ¿En qué?

- En ti… en tito, el del otro grupo

- ¿Te gusta tito?- pregunto Arnold con cara de asco e impactado

- Jaja. No, me debe dinero eso es todo

- ¿Vienes hasta acá para pensar en dinero?

- ¡Claro que no! Solo pensaba… oye, te quiero preguntar algo

- ¿Qué sucede Helga?- dijo Arnold sonriendo

- Si te gusta gusta Lila ¿verdad?- Arnold cambio su sonrisa por una cara seria y melancólica, pensando en la respuesta más correcta

- No lo sé, hay veces que sí, hay veces que no o hay veces que lo dudo un poco… es complicado. ¿Y Stinky?

- ¿Qué? ¿Ese qué?- _*¿De qué habla?*_

- Estas diciendo que ya no te gusta Stinky- Helga abrió muy grande los ojos y soltó una pequeña risita que encanto a Arnold

- Nunca me ha gustado- Arnold relajado la vio extrañado

- ¿Qué no fueron novio?- _*no entiendo, Helga no fue novia de Stinky… entonces porque él la quiere tanto. Además ese día me dijo que…* _Sus pensamientos fueron cortados rápidamente por la voz de la rubia

- No. Jamás… pero intuyo que yo si le gusto a él: ¿"Rubia de mil soles"? creo que soy la única rubia, a menos que este enamorado de ti.

- Graciosa… dejemos el tema a un lado. Tengo sueño- bostezo tallándose los ojos

- Si, igual yo- Helga se tapo completamente la cara y cuando Arnold se acostó ella le dio un almohadazo en la cara

- ¡Hey!- Alargo también la vocal intermedia de esta palabra

- Mande- dijo Helga con cara sonriente. Arnold la vio enojado y ella alzo una ceja sonriendo. Arnold solo se empezó a reír y le pego igualmente con la almohada. Helga se sorprendió y le pico la panza un par de veces. La verdad no les importaba si los demás los veían, después de todo solo eran amigos. Ya calmados se acostaron a la par y suspiraron lo cual causo una pequeña risa en los dos

- Duermes bien, sueña bonito princesa- dijo Arnold acomodándose para dormir

- Igualmente mi querida princesita rubia- Arnold le pego con la almohada en la cara de nuevo a Helga y ella solo se rio. Luego los dos se quedaron completamente dormidos, extrañamente con la mano de Arnold encima de la de Helga. Solo como amigos. O eso creían estos.

A la media noche Arnold se levanto al baño y fue a este con cara de dormido pero con una pequeña sonrisa al descubrir la mano de Helga bajo la suya. Toco la puerta y escucho unos sollozos.

- ¿Quién está ahí?- su sonrisa se borro

- Soy Ángeles Arnold- dijo abriendo la puerta- entra- este entro y cerró la puerta tras de él. Ella no era más alta que Helga si no por 2 centímetros a lo mucho, era de la estatura de su primer amor más o menos. Ruth.

- ¿Qué tienes?- pregunto por cortesía Arnold

- Es que siento que esa novia tuya es mejor que yo- dijo bajando la mirada

- ¿Novia?- *Que carajos, yo no tengo novia, tal vez cree que Lila es mi novia por…* Sus pensamientos otra vez fueron cortados por una chica

- ¿Helga no es tu novia?- dijo volteándolo a ver con ojos piadosos

- No, no lo es- dijo poniéndose en canclillas para ver su rostro. Ella estaba sentada en el retrete con la tapa abajo para que fuera como un asiento

- ¡Arnold!- lloro Ángeles abalanzándose al chico tirándolo y quedando sobre su pecho

Helga abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar el ruido que hicieron al caer _*Arnold…*_ esta se levanto y se puso unas zapatillas que le había regalado Olga en su _cumpleaños *ese tonto donde estará… ¡Ángeles!* _Helga se enfado al hallar el lugar de la chica vacio *_esa cabeza hueca. ¡Es más tonta que Lila!*_ Helga se tomo una sola coleta y camino hacia el baño enojada

- No llores. No sé por qué lloras pero te aseguro que todo estará bien- dijo apoyándose en su codo para verla bien ya que ella estaba en 6 puntos de apoyo

- ¿En serio lo crees Arnold?- dijo limpiándose con un pañuelo que ella traía pregunto poniéndose de rodillas apoyándose en sus muslos y sentada en las piernas de Arnold

- Te lo aseguro – Arnold la abrazo al ver que la chica estaba "En verdad" deprimida

- Arnold, me caes bien… es gracioso porque pareces de una mentalidad de 15 y yo una de 12- se rio un poco

- Hey. No digas eso- El le sonrió y Ángeles al oír los pasos de Helga hacia el baño tomo a Arnold y lo beso tomándolo de la cabeza. Este solo abrió mucho los ojos pero para nada puso resistencia alguna hacia la chica. _*Porque rayos no me muevo, mis músculos no responden, oh rayos que miedo. Yo no la quiero, yo quiero a…*_ Helga entro al baño viendo su reloj y al ver hacia el frente solo parpadeo un par de veces y así se quedo por un minuto más o menos. Como Arnold daba la espalda a la puerta no la veía y Ángeles tenía los ojos cerrados. Ella solo permanecía viendo algo que no creía. Arnold y Ángeles haciendo quien sabe qué cosa.

- ¿Por qué Arnold? ¿Por qué mi Arnold?- dijo en voz alta._ *¿Mi Arnold? Esa voz la conozco. Es la voz de… ¡Hay no puede ser!*_ Arnold trato de zafarse de ese beso pero no respondía su cuerpo a sus órdenes. Cuando Helga reaccionó y sintió sus mejillas mojadas de las lágrimas y se volteo rápidamente para que no vieran lo rojo de su cara y sus ojos al ver semejante escena, respiro poniéndose derecha y cerro los puños con fuerza, inhalando y exhalando con rapidez, dejando salir el aire en pequeños grupos ya que le faltaba este al llorar.

- ¿Helga?- se oyó decir a su espalda Ángeles la cual hizo que Arnold a su vez volteara. Helga corrió a su cama casi resbalándose y tapándose completamente con las cobijas poniéndose en posición fetal.

_*¡Porque Arnold! ¿¡Porque mi Arnold!*-_ lloraba con fuerza pero sin abrir la boca *¿_y por qué Ángeles? No me hubiera importado si hubiera sido Lila, es algo natural. Pero Ángeles es 3 años mayor y el odio, él lo sabe. No sé si son celos, enojo, decepción, tristeza, rencor, frustración, odio o que sea pero me duele en lo más profundo de mi alma ¡Porque!*_

Arnold al ya no estar amarrado al hechizo de los labios de Ángeles se zafo rápidamente empujándola a un lado y corriendo tras Helga. Esta sintió una mano en su espalda. Ella solo sostuvo la respiración para que esta persona no sintiera su sollozo y su agitación.

- ¿Helga?- susurro Arnold acostado viendo hacia ella boca abajo y viendo hacia su cabeza- Yo no… - Helga se quito la cobija de la cara y lo volteo a ver con aun lagrimas en los ojos y en el rostro

- No hay porque me tengas que dar explicaciones cabeza de balón- lloro y se escucho con la voz quebrantada- Haz lo que quieras con tu vida ¡Ya no me importa!- y se volvió a tapar llorando de nuevo en silencio pero con los quejidos lo suficientemente altos para que Arnold los escuchara y se torturara con ellos toda la noche.

Arnold se pego en la frente con su mano y se sentó en su cama al ver que Ángeles estaba en frente suyo. Ella le dio otro beso en silencio y el no se resistió de nuevo pero solo la veía asustado. Ella solo sonrió al marcharse con cara de satisfacción

_*Al separar a el Rey Arnold de la Reina Helga, podre casarme con el frente los Ojos Verdes y seré la nueva Reina de San Lorenzo, así podre tener acceso a su tesoro y con este pócima de fruta anestésica que estaba en el templo de el cura podre encantar a el Rey más pronto de lo que canta un gallo. Así ya no necesitare mas de…*_

_En pocas palabras la Sombra_

_**Nota de la autora:**_

_**Se supone que Ángeles es de la tribu de los Ojos Verdes y quiere separar a los dos Dioses- Reyes (Arnold y Helga) Para poder casarse con Arnold frente a la tribu y apoderarse de todo. Su labial hace que los músculos de la otra persona se relajen para que así no tengan ninguna oposición tras sus besos. Si, esto suena a película de Disney pero bueno… Es original ¿No?**_

_**Atte.: Una escritora, poetisa, ayudante, amiga, compañera, lectora y demás… yo**_

_**Adry Pataki**_


	11. Chapter 11

A la mañana siguiente todos despertaron y naturalmente como Ángeles les había dicho, tuvieron que bajar a comer solos.

Harold, al ver la comida no espero ni 2 segundos cuando ya estaba tomando una charola y sirviéndose. Así como las demás personas de su clase, comieron hasta reventar. Era comida bien hecha, algo delicioso en verdad. Al acabar de comer se dirigieron arriba. Cada uno de los grupos (Niñas y niños) se metió a saunas distintas. El de las niñas era un lugar hermoso, parecía piscina, el piso era de madera y a las paredes eran de un amarillo a cuadros muy claro, valía la pena todo eso, tenía un enorme espejo a un lado de una mini piscina que serbia para bañarse. El espejo en frente tenía varias sillas y cada una con un lavabo y regadera individual. A estas les daba vergüenza mostrar sus cuerpos menudos y pequeños así que todas optaron por usar traje de baño y en las regaderas fuera de la sauna bañarse individualmente.

Los niños optaron por la misma posibilidad pero su lugar era más pequeño que el de las niñas. Todos estaban felices. Rhonda cepillando su hermoso cabello negro pero sorprendentemente para ella fue opacada fácilmente frente el cabello largo largo y hermoso de Helga. Además de rubio, glamuroso y sorprendentemente muy bien cuidado nunca la habían visto con el cabello suelto y mojado (Lo cual hacia que brillara mas)

- Puf. Por favor chicas, solo se impresionan porque es rubio- justifico Rhonda

- Ella tiene razón- grito asustada Helga- no le den importancia

- _Pero es hermoso Helga ~_ - Las niñas parecían hipnotizadas con lo dorado del cabello de Helga

- ¡Cálmense tontas!- se tomo el cabello con la toalla y salió del sauna con cara de "¿_Qué rayos…?"_- ¡Estas chicas son imposibles!- se burlo para sí misma. Vestía con un traje de baño demasiado _"Niña" _para su gusto- Olga ¬¬- Pero la verdad se veía atractiva. Un traje de dos partes rallado rosado y blanco, con la espalda destapada y un moñito sujetando los extremos del traje de baño. Llevaba unas sandalias igual rosadas y la verdad le daba vergüenza pasearse así por él hotel. Iba sola caminando por ahí hasta que en una esquina… si, se tropezó con Arnold.- ¿Qué rayos te sucede?- la toalla de su cabeza se cayó y dejo lucir su hermosa y larga cabellera ante el chico

- Lo siento Hel… ga ¿Perdón, pensé que eras otra persona?- Dijo Arnold levantando a la chica con una mano y sin cara de interés. Se dio la vuelta dejando a Helga ahí parada

- ¿Creíste que era Ángeles?- dijo Helga enfadada cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho- Al oír la voz de Helga (La cual era música para sus oídos desde hace muy poco) abrió los ojos muy grandes y dio media vuelta viendo a la chica que estaba ente él

- ¿Helga?- Arnold estaba asombrado. Se le hacia una chica hermosa, jamás había pensado que… pensaría así de ella- Wow, jamás pensé que…

- Jamás piensas- Helga tomo la toalla del piso y se la iba a poner de nuevo cuando Arnold la detuvo

- ¿Qué haces?

- Umh… ¡Dah! Me tomo el cabello cabello de chorlito

- Pero te ves bien así

- ¡Qué bien!- dijo sarcástica _*te dijo que te veías guapa calma tu histeria y tus instintos asesinos*… *Pero se besuqueo con tu enemiga ¡Dale lo que se merece!*_- ¡Claro! ¿Y luego quieres que de ahora en adelante me tiña el cabello de color castaño y crezca más y luego me cambie el nombre a Angélica? ¿Hago eso?- Siguió con su sarcasmo

- Helga, lo que paso no te debió de haber afectado en lo absoluto… además yo no quería…- Ella lo interrumpió

- ¡Claro que no querías! ¡Pobre de ti!- dijo abrazándolo apoyando la cabeza de él en su pecho sujetándolo de la cabeza, esto provoco el sonrojo a él. Luego lo empujo- Y tu bien dejadote, lo más seguro es que te hayan puesto una pistola en la cabeza ¿No? Ya lo dije y lo diré de nuevo cabeza de balón- se dio media vuelta diciendo- Es tu vida no me tienes que dar explicaciones. Haz lo que quieras con ella, ya no me entrometeré mas- diciendo esto se marcho

- Hel-Helga…-_ *Porque me siento tan miserable, siento como si la hubiera engañado. Porque siento esto ahora ¿? Díganme porque tengo ganas de abrazarla, de llorar y de amarla ¡No lo entiendo!*_

- Arnold cabeza de chorlito, como se atreve a decirme semejante pensamiento (XD) es un estúpido de lo peor, es un…- abre la puerta de la habitación y nota que abrió la habitación equivocada- Esto…- se puso muy MUY roja y cerró la puerta a su vez- Eso era…- Corrió el gran salón y entro rápidamente sin notar la presencia de las niñas sentadas en un cacho de alfombra

- ¡Helga! Siéntate con nosotras, invito Rhonda – las niñas veían el cabello de Helga con ojos de amor en realidad

- Estas aman a mi cabello o a mi ¿Eh?- Pregunto esta a Rhonda la cual la jalo para abajo

- Helga, jugamos verdad o reto en lo que los chicos acaban de usar las regaderas personales ¿Juegas?

- No- dijo indiferente con cara aburrida

- ¬¬ Que fría. Anda, tú podrás poner muchos muy malos

- No- dijo más indiferente con cara más aburrida

- ¡Vamos! No seas tan fría, por favor

- Bien- resignada- lo hare pero si se pasan les voy a…

- Calma, todas somos amigas- _*Humillare a Helga como ella me humillo a mi ejeje*_ Rhonda giro la botella y rio un poco- Vamos Helga pregúntale a Phoebe lo que quieras.

- ¿Qué? Este… Umh… ¿Verdad o reto?

- Reto

- Umh… Tú debes de… este… ¡Cargar a Rhonda de caballo!- _*Jamás me había preocupado por alguien… que no sea Arnold, en verdad no quiero ponerle nada malo a Phoebe pero no sé qué decir_*

- ¡¿Qué?- grito Rhonda _*Esto no es lo que yo…*_

- Por mí no hay problema

Así empezaron a jugar todas. Pasó tiempo y era el momento en que Helga tenía que responder

- Rhonda a Helga ¿Eh? ¿Verdad o reto?

- Cuales son las opciones ¿Rhonda?

- Umh… Si es verdad ¡Tienes que decirnos que niño te gusta del salón! ¡Al que le dedicas poemas de amor!

-… ¡Dejen de verme así brujas!- exclamo Helga a las miradas de sus compañeros- ¿Y si es reto?

- Fácil… darle UN-BE-SO

- ¿Qué? ¿A quién?

- Al chico que te guste

- ¡Pero ustedes se enterarían de todos modos!

- Puede que no nos enteremos, solo que se corra el rumor y que alguien diga: "Helga beso a un niño" pero que nadie sepa a cual. Si eliges verdad y no lo cumples es reto o viceversa… decide

- Prefiero decírselo… es… este… Umh- _*Jamás vi a Helga tan sonrojada y nerviosa. Parece que no mataría a una mosca ahorita. Una foto para recordarlo*_- Es…- Rhonda saco su celular y tomo una foto a la rubia la cual se veía raramente hermosa, rubia, avergonzada, débil, sonrojada… _*¡Es hermosa!*_pensaron sus compañeras

- ¡Dilo ya!- exigió Rhonda guardando su celular con 2 fotos de ella tomadas

- ¡La respuesta es Ar…!- la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a los niños- ¡Arándano!- grito poniéndose roja y delicada de nuevo- esa es la repuesta… el mantecado de Arándano

- Pero…

- Luego seguimos ¡Al baño niñas!- obligo Helga a las demás, las cuales la vieron enojadas- ¡Vamos niñas! ¡Por favor!- Helga parecía adorable con tan solo una playera y el cabello suelto, débil, repito, débil y hermosa sacudiendo su cabello largo ante ellas. Parecían hipnotizadas de nuevo

- ¡Claro Helga!

- Ash… ¬¬- se quejo para sí misma Helga siguiendo a todas que iban al baño hipnotizadas

- ¡Helga!- esta se puso roja al escuchar su nombre pronunciar por Arnold ¡Estaba solo con una sola playera! Qué vergüenza

- ¿Qué quieres Aran… Arnold?- dijo avergonzada ella

- En serio te vez guapa- dijo muy bajo para que no le escucharan sus compañeros de clase _*La reconquistare cuésteme lo que me cueste* _Helga volteo la cara hacia la puerta y así se quedo un rato. Arnold tomo la misma mano que había tomado esa misma noche. Ella abrió los ojos y tomo aire sin voltearlo a ver

- Dime algo que te crea Arnold…- se escuchaba triste, melancólica, pensativa. ¿Qué le había pasado?

- Viejo ¿Qué le dijiste a Helga que no te golpeo?

- Nada Gerald- se miro la mano _*¿Qué le hice?* _Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas pero las aguanto _*Soy responsable de las desgracias de la gente que quiero ¿Por qué?* _

En el baño de regaderas Helga iba entrando con cara triste y los ojos llorosos

- ¿Arándano, eh?

- No, no tengo ganas- dijo viéndose la mano

- ¡Quien no tiene ganas de un beso!- se burlo Rhonda

- Princesa, déjame en paz, no estoy para tus jueguitos- no quito la visita de su mano, Rhonda lo noto y la intento tomar de la misma mano

- Pero nos lo debes- ella la iba tomar de esa mano y Helga la quito mirándola con vista quebrada

- ¿No ves que es lo que hacemos? Somos tontas fingiendo lo que no somos, somos niñas, eso solamente y si alguien quiere algo no puedes cambiar su opinión. No puedes besar a alguien a la fuerza, es- su voz al igual se quebró- es algo de los dos. No te puedes meter en el corazón de nadie, Rhonda, ¡De nadie!

Helga tomo su toalla y entro rápidamente al gran salón siendo notada por todos. Ella tomo su pantalón y se lo puso rápidamente al igual que la playera que había preparado para ese día. Había preparado una maleta de excursión la cual tomo y se fue antes de que alguien la detuviera. Ya afuera se quedo sentada viendo a un punto fijo, se miro de nuevo la mano y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Esto es imposible…- se decía a sí misma- no puedo seguir así, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Ignorando mi única razón de vivir y haciendo como si la virgen me hablara-…- no puedo creerlo soy tan tonta…

Helga estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos, estaba hundida en su propia soledad, no tenía ganas de hacer nada ni de decir nada, solo quería quedarse así, sentada en un tronco y fugarse de aquella realidad que tanto la atormentaba. El "Clic" de una cámara la despertó de ese oscuro sueño e hizo que su mirada se dirigiera a la fuente del ruido; miro hacia enfrente y se cruzo con el lente de una cámara. Sus ojos mostraron enfado "¡Quien se atreve a fotografiarme en un momento tan depresivo!" Se aproximo a la persona que tomo la foto, la cual estaba oculta detrás de unos arbustos, esta persona se echo a la fuga antes de que Helga pudiese acercarse siquiera unos pocos metros. Ya se había dispuesto a seguir a esa persona cuando una voz muy familiar grito su nombre.

-¡Helga!- Phoebe la miraba con ojos prudentes y algo tristes- Helga se apresuro a los brazos de su amiga y la abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo.

-Phoebe… me siento tan tonta, tan prepotente… soy una persona muy mala Phoebe- Helga bajo la cabeza cuando estaba frente a su amiga pero por alguna extraña razón no corrieron lagrimas por sus mejillas, como era de costumbre- ¿Por qué yo? Soy tan solo una niña como tú y como todas las chicas de nuestro grupo que están ahí adentro más sin embargo, me siento como si hubieran pasado años y años. Nos creemos grandes… ¡y no lo somos! Me siento sola y estoy deprimida por lo que me paso esta noche, como si todo lo que había logrado hubiera desaparecido en ese instante…- Phoebe solo la veía triste pero raramente confundida, ya que, no sabía de que era de lo que su amiga estaba hablando.

La chica oriental estaba por preguntarle atónita a su amiga rubia que es lo que había pasado cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, era una mano que ella pudo reconocer fácilmente, se trataba de su querido Gerald, el cual se preocupaba por el estado de la chica rubia. La pelinegra se cercioro de que el chico no viniera con su acompañante habitual, por suerte, era así. Gerald tomo la mano de la rubia y esta al voltear a ver a quien pertenecía la mano que sujetaba la suya no pudo poner más que cara de sorpresa, Gerald le sonrió raramente amable y pronuncio unas palabras con los ojos cerrados que a ella le regresaron el humor de siempre. Phoebe no entendía el valor de las palabras de él, de hecho no entendía a que se refería pero la risa de Helga se contagio hasta llegar a que los tres botaran las cosas que traían en las manos y empezaron a reírse como locos. Ya al terminar la gracia los tres se levantaron y Helga hizo una mueca de agradecimiento sincero que sus compañeros de momento jamás habían visto, ambos creían que se veía mejor con esa cara y cuando lo comentaron solo causaron el sonrojo de la rubia quien regreso a su pose inicial y pidió que entraran con ella de regreso al hotel. Phoebe y Gerald asintieron con la cabeza y los tres entraron con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Pero… antes de que pudiese dar el último paso hacia adentro Helga logro escuchar algo, dio media vuelta y se encontró con unos ojos negros y profundos escondidos donde antes había una cámara fotográfica, esta persona era diferente, no tenía miedo a que vieran sus ojos profundos… mientras que la otra persona se cubría con un lente fotográfico.

-¡Phoebe!- la pelinegra salió corriendo y Helga no quitaba los ojos de la persona oculta, al llegar su amiga a su lado, Helga, aun sin despegar al vista de esa persona señalo el punto donde se encontraba la persona y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hasta donde está.

-¡Helga!- su amiga salió tras ella y las dos adentrándose a la selva seguían a una persona misteriosa y claramente macabra.

- Phoebe, regresa, puedes lastimarte- alcanzo a gritar Helga sin detenerse y con el poco aire que tenían sus pulmones. Su amiga no respondió pero Helga sabía que iba atrás de ella ya que podía escuchar frecuentemente sus quejidos y la aceleración se du respiración con la fricción de sus zapatos en el lodo.

Cuando Helga creía haberlo atrapado, esta persona dio una vuelta tan rápida que había parecido que desaparecía. Helga freno al darse cuenta de esto y se dispuso a seguirlo cuando una dulce y extremadamente cansada voz llamo su atención

- ¿Hel-ga…?- Helga tenia la respiración demasiado rápida para su condición física y su amiga Phoebe ni se diga, había perdido el aliento, Helga poso su peso sobre sus rodillas sosteniéndose en sus manos y con la cara sonrojada del esfuerzo volvió a su pose oficial: los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho y el ceño fruncido, el moño que ataba sus coletas se había caído y el vestido que traía había ya marcado algunos rasguños. Su piel también estaba ligeramente herida y su cabello despeinado envolvía varios pedazos de árbol. Dio media vuelta y ayudo a su amiga que se caía de dolor.

-L-lo siento Phoebe, se me olvidaba que tu no podías correr tanto- sujeto a su amiga cargándola en su espalda y esta, medio desmayada solo se tomo de su cuello tipo: "caballito" Helga volteo enojada a donde se había ido la persona desconocida y regreso por el camino en el que había venido.

Ya algo avanzado encontró su listón y con el curo una de las heridas que traía su amiga en una de las manos.

Ya llegando de nuevo al hotel se encontró con la mirada de sus compañeros que la miraban extrañada. Gerald y Arnold se aproximaron rápidamente a ellas ayudándoles. Las piernas de Helga temblaban de cansancio y en el camino parcia que Phoebe se había quedado dormida.

- ¡Pero qué rayos les paso!- gritaba Rhonda asustada pero sin mover algún musculo

- Nada de su incumbencia- Arnold tomo el brazo de Helga y lo poso sobre su espalda, Gerald, bajaba de su espalda a Phoebe y esto hizo que el cuerpo de Helga se colapsara.

- ¡Helga! ¿Te encuentras bien? –le pregunto Arnold en el oído. Helga se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de ella pero la verdad no tenía fuerzas para empujarlo ni hacerle ninguna otra cosa, además, no era tan malo tenerlo así de cerca de vez en cuando.

-C-creo… no importa- se separa un poco de él- Estoy bien- al darse cuenta de que no podía seguir caminando por su cuenta, se aferro mas con su brazo a Arnold como temiendo caer, la verdad no había mucha diferencia de cómo estaba parada al suelo pero no quería caer… solo no quería.

-Tengo que llevarte a la habitación- decía Arnold al ver el estado de su amiga y al darse cuenta de que la otra compañera ya había reaccionado y no mostraba síntomas inestables.- Vamos, Phoebe estará bien aquí- Helga solo movió la cabeza con afirmación y Arnold dirigió la mirada arriba tratando de llevar a Helga adentro del hotel. Bryan se había acercado a ayudar y Helga había aceptado sin decir palabra.

Stinky lo veía con ojos de furia pero Arnold le había devuelto la mirada enojada y molesta por el egoísmo de su compañero. Al desaparecer sus sombras dentro del hotel todos miraron al otro lado del escenario donde se encontraba una pelinegra algo mareada pero con buen estado físico.

-No entiendo, si es que Helga tiene mejor condición física que cualquiera de nosotros, esta tan grave y Phoebe la verdad es que parece tener solo unos rasguños-refunfuñaba Sid egocéntrico- Phoebe lo miraba enojada y se dirigía a su lugar

-Sid… corrimos mucho, muchísimo y si no te diste cuenta… ella me trajo de vuelta cargando en sus hombros, es algo que jamás había visto, ella pudo cargar dos pesos de regreso, es por lo que se encuentra tan grave ¿Si?

Ciertamente, nunca habían visto a su compañera tan enfadada pero prefirieron dejar el tema hasta ahí… bueno, por lo menos hasta ese momento.

Todos quedaron en silencio y solo fue Bryan el que rompió con ese silencio cuando salió del hotel; todos voltearon a verlo pero el solo encogió los hombros y se sentó en los escalones ahí cerca. De nuevo todo se quedo callado. Gerald fue tentado y cuando se disponía a ir adentro una mano jalo su camisa y lo obligo a volverse a sentar…

- ¿Crees que ella esté bien?- pregunto bajo el moreno a su novia para no romper la paz que se habitaba.

- Si no lo estuviera Arnold nos hubiera dicho algo- la mirada del morando se enfoco en el piso apoyando su cabeza en la de su compañera que se apoyaba en su hombro y besándole la cabeza confeso

-Phoebe, tengo que contarte algo… algo que me conto Arnold que le sucedió anoche… - su novia lo vio extrañada

- ¿Qué es?

- Lo que pasa es que…- Al terminar Gerald los dos permanecieron callados, ninguno sabia que decir- y es por eso que… las cosas estén bien ahí adentro. Los dos alzaron la mirada y pudieron darse cuenta de que dos rubios se dirigían a la puerta con una buena sonrisa. Ella vestía nueva ropa, parecía que había vuelto a bañarse y él… tenía una cara de felicidad que solamente tenía cuando algo había salido extremadamente bien.

- Bien insectos, porque el aura tan depresiva- decía con voz alta Helga quien con una coleta tomada del cabello sonreía amistosa pero burlonamente a todos

- La mayoría se contagiaron de esa hermosa sonrisa y empezaron a reírse por lo preocupados que habían podido estar… ¡Por Dios! ¡Era Helga G. Pataki! La niña que resistía todo… se sentían como tontos después de eso, pero al final se aliviaron de que ella estuviera bien… aun que había todavía dos jóvenes que estaban confundidos… ¿Qué es lo que había pasado ahí adentro? ¿Por qué salieron ambos tan victoriosos? Phoebe y Gerald se vieron desconcertados pero solo rieron y encogieron los hombros- pues ya que- pensaron y regresaron su vista a los rubios.

¡Lo siento lo siento! Me tarde mucho y lo siento, solo espero que disfruten este capitulo saludos ¡LOS AMO! Cuídense

Sayonara


	12. Chapter 12

_Ya, ya, ya sé. No publico nada desde hace años. Perdónenme. Pero le prometí a un chico que terminaría esta historia, y así lo haré._

_Att: Suya para siemrpe, Amy._

Capítulo 12

*¿Qué sucedió allá adentro?* Susurró Phoebe para sus adentros.

Bien, pues lo que había pasado, no había sido si no la cosa más hermosa que ella, Helga, pudo sentir en toda su vida.

Entrando, con el pelo hecho marañas, las ropas rasgadas, medio moribunda, no pudo alejar (como hubiera hecho instintivamente) al rubio de su cuerpo.

- Bryan, ¿Podrías dejarnos solos?- inquirió Arnold, con una sonrisa a medias.

El chico asintió haciendo sonar su nariz y se retiró de la sala donde habían dormido todos anteriormente. En el piso rastros que los adolescentes dejaron, como ropa, basura, objetos variados, les dificultaron el paso. Aun así, el rubio encontró una silla donde pudo sentar a la niña y mirarla, claramente a ella y a todas sus heridas. El corazón le dio un vuelco.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué estas así…? Helga, respóndeme- insistió, haciendo que la chica le mirara a los ojos.

- No es como si te importara.

- Claro que me importa Helga, eres mi…- dijo en un susurro- … amiga.

- Sí, claro. Di lo que quieras Arnoldo- los cristalinos y azules ojos de Helga desviaron la mirada con rapidez, antes de cometer otra estupidez.

El chico decidió no pelear más y guardar silencio por primera vez en su vida. Le desató el pelo y entre tejió sus dedos en el sucio pero cuidado cabello dorado. Sin ninguna expresión en el rostro y sin quejarse Helga se dejó querer por los arrumacos del chico.

- _There's nothing you can do that can't be done, nothing you can sing that can't be sung, nothing you can say but you can learn how to play the game__. __It's easy_- cantó Arnold con suavidad. Siguió acariciando su cabello con cuidado. Sonriendo con ligereza. Ella lo miró con los ojos llenos de incredulidad.- _There's nothing you can make that can't me made, no one you can save that can't be saved, nothing you can do but you can learn how to be you in time__… __It's easy__._

Ella sonrió, "es fácil", se dijo a sí misma.

- _All you need is love…- _continuó ella.

_- All you need is love, love… __Love is all you need._

Ambos rieron por la casualidad de la situación, se miraron de nuevo.

- Todo lo que necesitas es amor- dijo Arnold, de nuevo.

- Y tú, todo lo que necesitas es un trasplante de cerebro- dijo ella apartándolo con una sonrisa. Él se comenzaba a acostumbrar a aquel trato. Quizá era masoquista, pensó por un momento. Ella se levantó de un salto, renovada, con el pelo cayéndole por los hombros. Suspiro y tomó una nueva muda de ropa, y entró al baño de la sala, a bañarse, de nuevo.

Arnold, sentado fuera del baño, la esperó. Con los auriculares en los oídos, escuchando fuertemente "I Am The Walrus" de The Beatles. Mirando a un punto ciego. Con la mente en otra galaxia. El olor al santuario de vapor llenó sus pulmones, con un conjunto al champú que usaba Helga y el cual le erizaba cada centímetro de la piel. Fue entonces cuando abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que se estaba enamorado de ella.

Mientras tanto, Helga, dándose la ducha más rápida de su vida, pensó en miles de cosas. No sabía cómo sentirse, si triste, feliz, enojada, furiosa…

_Ángeles. _

Su sonrisa se desvaneció y pronto se mareó. Él no había hecho nada para evitarlo. Ahora estaba tratando de hacerla caer de nuevo en sus redes, no sería tan estúpida esta vez. Terminó de enjuagarse y se puso la ropa de repuesto que traía. Un short de mezclilla algo rasgado, su tenis y una blusa rosa de mangas cortas, se tomó el pelo en una coleta y se puso el cinturón café. Se miró al espejo, sonrió maliciosa y salió del santuario con la frente en alto.

Arnold se levantó en cuanto ella salió, traía su moño en la mano pero al notar que no llevaba las coletas lo guardó en su bolsillo.

- Bien, cabeza de balón- comenzó ella sin mirarlo- lo que haya o no pasado, es igual. Tú tienes tu vida y yo la mía y algo muy extraño acaba de pasar. No estoy aquí más que para ayudarte en tu tarea (cual sea que fuese esta), y nada más. Sin vínculos sentimentales de por medio ¿Quedó claro?

El chico alzó una ceja, no podía creer que hace unos momentos estaban tan bien y ahora… esto.

- ¿Qué te sucede?

- ¿A mí? Nada… no tiene porqué pasarme algo. De todos modos, creo que algo muy extraño está pasando. Los adultos han desaparecido, por si no te has dado cuenta y…

- Hablo de tú y yo.

- No hay un tú y yo, Arnold.- aquellas palabras le dolieron hasta antes de ser pronunciadas.

- Entonces planeas mandar todo a la fregada ¿Verdad?

- ¿Todo qué? Explícate ¿Quieres? Nunca hubo nada, nunca habrá nada.

- Pues… todo… olvídalo. Veo que nunca cambiarás, Pataki.

- No, jamás lo haré. Así que mejor vete acostumbrando.

El rubio no podía creer el repentino cambio de humor de su compañera. Apretó los puños, conteniendo su furia ¿Cómo pudo haber creído que estaba enamorado de una chica como ella? Ella jamás sintió nada por él y se lo había dejado claro en ese preciso momento… y aun así no entendía por qué le dolía tanto.

- Perfecto. No necesito ni siquiera tu ayuda.

- Por mí, mejor…- dijo ella girándose sobre sus talones dirigiéndose a la puerta- mejor pídele ayuda a tu noviecita Ángeles…- susurró.

Entonces Arnold lo vio todo claro. Ella se había enojado por lo de la chica, no por otra cosa. No es que nunca lo hubiese querido, eran nada más que puros celos. No pudo evitar sentirse algo bien por ello. Antes de que se aproximara a la puerta él le tomó la mano.

- ¿Qué crees que haces?- dijo, tratando se soltarse en vano.

- ¿Todo esto es solo una escenita de celos, verdad?- inquirió el rubio, sin poder dejar escapar un todo divertido y cariñoso.

- ¿Q-qué?- tartamudeó.

- Helga, si alguna vez te pedí algo, es ahora. Escúchame.- la muchacha vaciló y dejó de forzar el agarre.

- Tienes cinco minutos.

Arnold sonrió y la jaló a una pequeña banca rustica del hotel.

- Mira, en primer lugar, no es mi "novia". Tú lo sabes.

- Arnoldo…

- Espera, déjame continuar. Anoche yo necesité ir al baño, como cualquier chico normal. Al abrir la puerta encontré con que ella estaba sentada, llorando desconsoladamente. Sabes como soy, Helga- dijo con una mirada compasiva, sin soltar su brazo- en cuanto la vi mal sentí la necesidad de ayudarla- la chica rodeó los ojos y él hizo una mueca para disimular su sonrisa.- Se echó a mis brazos a llorar, lo juro.

- Vale, no tengo ningún problema con que te creas la doctora corazón, pero ¿Porqué…?

- Helga… no me interrumpas- dijo fingiendo un tono severo.- Después de ello, le pregunté el porqué de su llanto. Y su respuesta me sorprendió- le miró a los ojos, serio- esta celosa de ti.

- ¿De mí?- dijo con la voz temblando.

- Cree que eres… mi novia.

- P-pues… bueno, ignorando aquel hecho… Nadie te forzó a besarla ¿O sí?- dijo casi como una súplica que como un mandato.

-Sonará de telenovela… pero sí. Por alguna extraña razón comencé a sentir un hormigueo en todo el cuerpo y no pude moverme, te lo juro.

- ¿Por qué habría de creerte?

- Por la misma razón por la cual yo te creería a ti…- _porque te amo_, pensó a la deriva.

- ¿M-me lo juras… por tu mano derecha?

- Te lo juro por mis dos manos.

Helga sonrió, miró su rostro con ternura y luego le alborotó el pelo.

-Bueno, camarón con pelos. No es como si me importara- dijo levantándose levemente sonrojada- pero gracias por hacérmelo saber. De todas maneras, creo que en este momento hay cosas más importantes.

- ¿Cómo cuáles?

- Tu misión ¿Lo recuerdas?

- Oh… claro.

- ¿Puedo saber cuál es?- el chico le miró desconfiado y se levantó de una vez.

- Pronto- luego jaló a la chica del brazo a la entrada, le miró por última vez en su "intimidad". - ¿Sabes algo?- inquirió justo antes de abrir la puerta.

- ¿Qué cosa?- dijo ella sonriendo.

- Tú…

- ¿Te hago suspirar?- a completó sin poder retener una risa burlona.

- Además… Bueno, luego te digo.

Entonces salieron, ocultando tras sus sonrisas aquel hermoso momento juntos, aquel secreto inevitable. Se miraron de nuevo, nutriendo la cara de todos sus amigos, contagiándolos de su entusiasmo.

- Bueno mocosos ¡Manos a la obra!- dijo Helga, y todos asintieron, sonriendo.


End file.
